Destinos cruzados
by Mimi Kinomoto The Wicked
Summary: [AU]. -¡Eres un dobe! ¡No puedes andar moviendo cosas en la vida de las personas y dejarlas así como así! /.- ¿Que dices? /.- ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Así que hazte responsable por el desastre que has hecho conmigo, imbécil! (Capitulo 10)
1. De mudanzas y negaciones

**Destinos cruzados**

**De mudanzas y negaciones**

Mudarse no era una de sus opciones mas deseadas en el mundo, simplemente había sido decisión de sus padres, por eso cuando en la cena de la noche anterior sus padres les preguntaron que opinaban del cambio de ciudad, Sasuke sabía que mas que una pregunta era una formalidad estúpida ya que realmente a sus padres no les interesara ni un poco su opinión.

En ese momento, le dio una total indiferencia, al contrario de su hermano, Itachi, que hizo el drama de la vida, exagerando las cosas a tal punto que su madre no aguanto más y le dio un severo golpe en la cabeza. Ni que fuera el fin del mundo que no viera a sus amigos idiotas de aquí, total, eran estúpidos, raros y extraños, le iba a hacer bien a su hermano alejarse de tan peculiar gente.

Así que se encontraba empacando las cosas de vital importancia, ya que a lo largo de sus dieciséis años de vida había acumulado mucha basura –al parecer de su madre- y era hora de que clasificara su importancia, ya que la mudanza no iba a ser tan barata, por lo que se les pidió llevar solo lo que realmente necesitaban, lo demás se iría a caridad o en su defecto a la basura.

Escucho gritos provenientes del cuarto continuo, el de su hermano, al parecer se quejaba amargamente con uno de los amigos, realmente el único que le caía bien, Deidara, un rubio ojiazul de sangre liviana que estudiaba arte, sobre lo extremistas que eran sus padres con respecto al cambio de domicilio, hasta sus progenitores se dedicaron a buscarle una escuela acorde a su carrera, llenando las solicitudes de revalidación para que pudieran entrar en dos semanas sin problemas.

En eso Sasuke estaba de acuerdo, su progenitores no eran de muchas palabras pero si de varias sorpresas, también habían hecho lo mismo con él, solo que eligieron la preparatoria mas cercana a la nueva residencia, lo único inquietante era saber la verdadera razón de tan apresurada decisión.

A la hora de la comida, noto a su hermano mas tranquilo, Deidara le saludo alborotando su cabello, si hubiera sido otra persona, era seguro que estaría en urgencias luchando por su vida, mientras comían, el rubio explico que por un tiempo también cambiaría de sede universitaria, ya que el arte le llamaba y era mejor estudiarlo en esa otra universidad, que curiosamente era la universidad donde estaría su hermano mayor, ¿coincidencia? Quien sabe.

.-No te preocupes, Sasuke-le dijo su madre con una suave sonrisa-Tampoco estarás solo, tengo una amiga allá, me parece que tiene un hijo de tu edad, ¿o eran dos?, bueno, no importa, el o ellos te harán compañía en tu nueva escuela

¿Y porque carajos quería compañía? Estaba bien solo. No quiso ser descortés, un simple 'mph' era suficiente para tener a su madre contenta.

.-¿Cuándo te vas, Dei-chan?

.-Supongo que en una semana, aun tengo que arreglar trámites de la universidad

.-Si quieres, puedes quedarte con nosotros, estoy seguro que a Itachi no le molestará compartir cama

Lo que le faltaba, su nueva casa era pequeña, seguramente era un huevo reducido, suspiro cansado. Nota mental, debía escoger mejor sus libros, ya que el no entraría en su diminuto cuarto.

.-Muchas gracias, Mikoto-san, pero me quedaré con mi tía, ya quede con ella

.-Vaya, que curioso-su madre parecía fascinada-Quizá están destinados a estar juntos por siempre

Su padre casi se traga los palillos, Sasuke busco la manera de no atragantarse con el bocado, Itachi se sonrojo hasta las orejas (_**'MADRE! CALLATE!'**_), mientras Deidara sonreía tranquilamente. Al parecer la señora Uchiha era muy buena con las bromas.

Después del incidente, la comida termino tranquila, siguieron en la tarea de la mudanza, hasta pasadas las ocho, después de la cena, el rubio se despidió de la familia, para retirarse a su casa, Itachi no paraba de disculparse por el comentario de su madre, cosa que al blondo lo traía totalmente sin cuidado.

.-Quizás tenga razón-le comentó con una sonrisa-Hasta parezco mujer, casémonos de una vez

.-DEIDARA!

.-Es broma, es broma, nos vemos-el rubio saco su lengua pícaramente mientras se despedía con la mano

Algo le quedo claro a Sasuke esa noche, Deidara no bromeaba en lo absoluto.

Lo bueno de las mudanzas es que te mantienen entretenido, su madre había tirado la mitad de las cosas que habían en su casa, eso no pintaba bien, la casa debía ser mas pequeña que un huevo, así que por decima vez tuvo que seleccionar sus libros para tener una colección mas pequeña, ya que en definitiva no entraría con todas sus cosas a su nuevo cuarto.

Tres días después, se encontraban en frente de la dichosa residencia. Alzo una ceja desconcertado, no era tan pequeña como se imagino, solo había algo que le molestaba, tenía vecinos por todos lados, enfrente, a los lados y atrás. Eso iba a ser molesto.

.-Vamos, ototo-baka-Itachi le revolvió su cabello-Será bueno conocer a mas personas

Sasuke le miro asesinamente, si las miradas congelaran, su hermano estaría paralizado. Suspiro resignado al sentir a su madre empujarlo a su nueva casa emocionada, no era que le molestara la casa pequeña, es que no le gustaba la gente realmente. ¿Había olvidado el hecho de mencionar que la familia Uchiha era una de las más ricas de Japón y tenían una mansión más grande que toda la colonia junta? Sin contar los grandes jardines que evitaban que la gente llegara fácilmente a su casa.

.-Escojan la habitación que quieran-su madre estaba muy, pero muy emocionada-Y prepárense, que esta noche iremos a cenar con mi amiga.

Suspiro cansado, apenas llegaban y tenían que socializar. Sin ganas, subió las escaleras. Tenía que admitir que el lugar estaba lindo, al menos el cuarto que eligió, una pieza sencilla, al entrar veías la cama, donde había un gran ventanal donde podías ver un poco el paisaje y las ventanas del vecino, del lado contrario estaba un gran armario, así como un escritorio ideal para hacer los deberes, pero lo que le gusto fue el balcón que daba a la calle, al menos si tenía ganas de fumar solo tenía que salir y todo estaba listo.

Apenas dejo algunas cajas llenas de libros, cuando su madre le grito que se arreglara para ir a la casa de su amiga. Genial, ahora tenía que conocer a su nueva compañía, que molesto. Veinte minutos después, estaban bañados y arreglados, todos tenía cara de pocos amigos, ya que no les hacía ninguna gracia ir a visitar a nadie en su primer día en la ciudad. Pero la señora Uchiha era alguien en quien temer, así que, se hacía lo que ella decía.

.-Escuchen, mi amiga sabe que tenemos algo de dinero, pero no quiero que se pongan quisquillosos o pongan cara, pórtense bien y sonrían mucho, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonreír mucho, si claro, lastima que su rostro había olvidado que músculos se deben usar para lograr ese acto tan estúpido.

Salieron de casa, siendo arrastrados por la mujer, cual fue su sorpresa al ver que su madre cruzaba la calle y tocaba el timbre de la casa que se encontraba frente a la suya. Que broma tan pesada.

.-Hola, hola-saludo una mujer de cabello rojizo, muy hermoso cabe decir-Cuanto tiempo, Miko-chan

.-Mucho diría yo, Shina-chan

.-Pero pasen, son bienvenidos-ttebane

Curiosa muletilla. Entraron detrás de la hermosa mujer, mientras dejaban sus zapatos en la entrada, Sasuke se sintió embriagado por una calidez que desconocía, miro a su alrededor, esa casa era igual a la suya, solo que por alguna razón se sentía acogedora

.-¿Qué tal la mudanza? Supongo que están cansados-ttebane-la mujer sonrió, sus ojos violetas brillaron de gusto-Pero no hay nada mejor que una comida familiar

.-Lo bueno es que tu no cocinaste-un hombre alto rubio ojiazul se hizo presente-Sino, morirían antes de regresar a casa

.-Minato, ¿quieres morir, verdad?-la mujer seguía sonriendo, pero por alguna razón a todos les dio un escalofrió

.-No que va-el blondo los miro con una sonrisa-Un gusto, Namikaze Minato

Y para ser el día más increíble, su madre soltó tal grito, que los dejo boquiabiertos, tomo a la pelirroja mientras le decía emocionada que no podía creer que se había casado con el chico más guapo de la escuela, cosa que a su padre, Fugaku, no le hizo gracia. Después de semejante espectáculo, se sentaron a la mesa, esto era fastidioso, su madre y esa señora parecían dos cacatúas peleando por su territorio, no se les entendía nada.

.-Señor Namikaze, sus hijos…..

.-Minato, el señor Namikaze era mi padre-el blondo sonrió amablemente-Y mis hijos,-miro el reloj que estaba en la pared-También quisiera saber donde están, son las ocho menos diez, así que no tardaran en llegar, espero

Pero que pedazo de idiota, ¿En realidad era un padre responsable?

Comieron tranquilamente, suponiendo que 'tranquilamente' sería con gritos de emoción por parte de las señoras, y comentarios ácidos de parte de su padre contra la apariencia y persona del áureo. A las diez se despidieron cortésmente de los Namikaze, al parecer sus hijos no hicieron su aparición, pero eso no incomodo o inquieto a sus progenitores.

.-Ya sabes como son-dijo la pelirroja-Pronto terminan las vacaciones, así que están gozando su libertad juvenil

Su madre asintió con una sonrisa, Sasuke sabia muy bien que su madre no sabía de qué hablaba su amiga, Itachi y él eran la personificación de aburrido a morir de la juventud.

Fastidiado, llego a su cuarto, se quito lo esencial y se tiro cual largo en su cama. Al menos no había conocido a esos hermanos que ya consideraba molestos, suspiro cansado, que ruido había en la ciudad, por primera vez gruño molesto. No debió nunca salir de su amada y callada residencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Y si, después de estar leyendo varias historias sobre esta pareja, finalmente lo decidí, me aventure al mundo de Naruto. Espero que le den una oportunidad, supongo que al principio estará un poco lento, pero les aseguro que mas adelante habrá mucho lemmon :3

Si les gusta, o les disgusto o tienen algún comentario, adelante, son bien recibidos. Saludos!


	2. De encuentros y lluvias

**Destinos cruzados**

**2****.**** De encuentros y lluvias**

Todo había sido un maldito fastidio, pese a sus esfuerzos por quitar la mayor parte de su colección, simplemente no cabía en su pequeña habitación, su hermano se quejaba al ver que tampoco entraba su ropa de metrosexual que tenia a montones, y su padre, también alegaba porque sus documentos tampoco tenían cabida en esa casa, la única contenta era su madre, que hacía oídos sordos a los reclamos y reproches, al parecer los tomaba como un halago.

.-Ni piensen que el cuarto extra lo utilizaremos para sus cosas-sentenció una mañana en el desayuno-Ese es nuestro cuarto de huéspedes, así que o tiran sus cosas o se acomodan como puedan

Y aun faltaba conocer la mentada escuela, por razones que no lograba comprender estaban en vacaciones, por lo que era una preocupación menos, realmente lo inquietante del asunto es que llevaba una semana cenando con los Namikaze y ni rastros de los hijos de la familia, cosa que lo traía sin importancia, pero era un dato que no podía pasar por alto.

.-Mañana viene Dei-chan-canturreo su hermano una mañana emocionado, otra cosa que lo traía sin importancia-¿Podrá venir a cenar?

.-Sabes que quede en la residencia Namikaze

.-Si le pregunto a Shina-san

.-No hay que abusar-¿esta de coña verdad? Una semana cenando de a gratis no era algo que su madre pensaba que era abusar-Mejor que se quede a dormir

.-Pero mama….

Una mirada fulminante. Se había acabado la conversación. Se sintió satisfecho, al parecer había un Dios generoso que le dio la personalidad decisiva de su madre, mientras que a su estúpido hermano mayor tenía la sumisa de su padre. Al llegar la noche, fueron con la pareja, esa vez su madre había traído un poco de pay de postre, al parecer le dio remordimiento comer y no dar nada a cambio.

.-Buenas,-la mujer pelirroja sonrió dulcemente-Es una lastima, los niños acaban de salir, estuvieron de a poco para conocerlos-ttebane

.-Lastima!-sonrió-¿Pay?

.-Excelente,-nos dio la espalda-MINATO! Olvida el postre, lo trajeron ellos!-les sorprendió sus pulmones-No tuvimos tiempo para cocinar mucho, así que la comida es algo sencilla

Ahora veía porque eran amigas, al parecer la señora Namikaze consideraba 'comida sencilla' a una pasta a la boloñesa y un corte americano de carne con una ensalada exótica. Después de aburrirse de muerte, era hora de irse a su casa, lo cual agradecía a mas no poder, ya que estaba cansado del tono agudo que había tomado la voz de su madre. Estaba acostumbrado a la rutina, comían, hacían sobremesa, y cuando estaba apunto de azotar su rostro a la mesa lleno de aburrimiento, se levantaban, se despedían para después retirarse. Solo que esta vez, sonó el timbre, rompiendo la monotonía del momento.

Como hombre educado, Minato se retiro para abrir la puerta, al poco tiempo escucharon una voz familiar que los sorprendió mucho.

.-Oh, al parecer mi sobrino llego antes-dijo la pelirroja sonriendo-Lo esperaba mañana

Y ante sus ojos, entro el rubio ojiazul con una sonrisa y una maleta. Abrazo a la pelirroja eufórico, comentando que había pasado mucho tiempo, así como recalcaba lo hermosa que estaba. Después de la reunión familiar, el blondo noto la presencia de los Uchiha. No debía ser un genio para darse cuenta que el mundo era un pañuelo, resultaba que Deidera era sobrino de la amiga de su madre. En definitiva, su hermano debía casarse con Deidara.

Sin reparo, la pelirroja le sirvió de comer al joven, Sasuke suspiro cansado, significaría que no podría irse a su cama pronto.

.-Eres malo,-se quedó Itachi-Me dijiste que vendrías mañana

.-Bueno, adelante las cosas-sonrió tranquilamente-Pero estamos a mano, nunca comentaste que cenabas con mi tía

.-¡Yo no sabía que era tu tía!-se defendió

.-Te lo dije muchas veces-rodo los ojos exasperado-Eres un tarado que no me escucha

.-No es cierto!-el pelinegro azoto sus manos en la mesa-Siempre me dijiste que irías a casa de Kushina-san

Por un momento, Sasuke soltó una risita burlona ante lo dicho por su hermano, pero la reprimió al instante, no era posible que su hermano no se diera cuenta del pequeño detalle, al parecer el silenció se hizo tan profundo que su hermano mayor se encogió en su asiento. No paso mucho para que encontrara la respuesta, Shina-san era el diminutivo de su madre para Kushina.

Entrando las doce de la noche, Sasuke estaba luchando por mantener sus ojos abiertos, la llegada de Deidara solo logro que su suplicio aumentara, ya no tenía a su hermano que lo apoyara en la presión silenciosa de retirarse a casa, todos estaban tan emocionados con su platica, pero el solo pensaba en llegar a su cama y dormir a pierna suelta. Miro con desgano, las doce y media, si no se iba ahora, se suicidaría de un momento a otro.

De pronto, la señora Uchiha creyó conveniente retirarse, algo muy conveniente. Itachi decidió quedarse en la casa de los Namikaze, para platicar con Deidara, era increíble como su hermano dependía de ese rubio. Al menos tendría una mañana relajada.

Pero basándonos en la experiencia actual de Sasuke, eso no iba a suceder, despertó de golpe a las seis menos diez, y por mas que intento no pudo pegar ojo. Derrotado se levanto a comer algo, lastima que su madre lo encontró mostrándole una sonrisa tranquila.

Sabía que significaba, odio su vida. Así fue como se encontró de camino a una tienda cercana para comprar algunos víveres y otras materias primas necesarias en el hogar.

Gruño molesto, no solo tardo una eternidad en encontrar la supuesta tienda cercana, había estado en la maldita fila por veinte minutos porque una anciana se le ocurrió romper el jarrón y pagar con monedas de un yen.

¿Por qué si la maldita tienda tenía tres cajas solo había una abierta?

Para colmo, mientras la anciana seguía contando interminablemente ('_**Disculpe joven, creo que me equivoque, empezare de nuevo**_'), vio con desgano como lentamente se nublaba, tenía ganas de patear a la señora por el culo e irse de ahí. Suspiro resignado, no podía hacer eso, sabía que si regresaba a casa sin nada, su madre sería la que le patearía el culo.

Después de casi un siglo, miraba con desgano desde la puerta de la tienda como caía la lluvia, no solo estaba como un perdedor con cuatro bolsas a su lado esperando a que la lluvia pasara, también moría de frió porque resulto que solo se puso un pantalón negro junto con una camisa sin mangas negras y unas sandalias negras terminaban su conjunto, de verdad que Dios lo odiaba ese día.

.-Si esperas a que pare, deberías sentarte-se sorprendió algo al escuchar esa voz-Esta lluvia durara horas

.-Mph-no tenía ganas de hablar, nunca las tenía

.-Debes ser nuevo por aquí para no saber eso-el joven lo miro-O muy idiota por no traer paraguas

Eso le crispo los nervios, ¿Quién se creía ese cretino? Lo miro despectivamente, no le agradaba ese muchacho, no era muy alto, de cabello negro puntiagudo, con unas marquitas curiosas en su rostro, tres rayitas por cada mejilla dándole un aire felino, al parecer, lo único que resaltaba de ese rostro inexpresivo eran esos ojos celestes, azules y cristalinos que lo miraban fríamente.

.-Supongo que es la primera-continuo tranquilo el chico-Conozco caras idiotas, no tienes una

Alzo la ceja desconcertado. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese sujeto?

.-Toma-le tendió un paraguas negro-No te preocupes, comprare otro

Desconcertado, tomo lo que le ofrecían, para ver como el chico se ponía la gorra de su sudadera negra, para poner posteriormente las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón gris. Así fue como ese ser extraño caminaba lentamente bajo la lluvia.

En definitiva esa ciudad era rara. Casi llegando a su casa, la lluvia se hizo mas pesada, maldijo fuertemente el clima, sobre todo porque una maldita bolsa se rompió, logrando que el contenido se dispersará.

Odiaba su suerte. Odiaba esa ciudad. Odiaba su vida.

Al momento de agacharse para recoger las cosas, se encontró con una mano bronceada que tomo una lata de aceitunas, alzo la mirada con una ceja curveada al ver al ser que le ayudaba, dejándolo mas que sorprendido. Esos ojos azul zafiro le hicieron perder un poco el temple, solo un poco. Ya los había visto, azules como el cielo y cristalinos, solo que ese par de ojos brillaban hermosamente y su portador era blondo, demasiado blondo diría él.

Miro su rostro, tres marquitas en cada mejilla, junto con una sonrisa bobalicona que le fascino –claro que primero muerto que aceptarlo en voz alta- le daba una apariencia zorruna. Se desconcertó un poco, se parecía a la persona que había visto antes, pero era diferente, muy diferente.

Sin palabras, el blondo le ayudo a recoger sus cosas, se incorporaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos, el niñato no dejaba de sonreír mientras que el parecía un muerto en vida. Al entregarle las cosas noto el ligero detalle que su buen samaritano no tenía paraguas.

.-Ten cuidado, ¿si?-su voz le retumbo en la cabeza mientras que su corazón dio un vuelco ¿Pero que demonios era eso?-Será mejor que corras, empeorara la lluvia-ttebayo

'Ttebayo' esa muletilla. ¿Dónde la había escuchado antes?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Gracias por los comentarios, estoy ansiosa porque esta historia sea de su agrado. Espero sus comentarios y opiniones, aunque ya tengo la mayor parte de la historia siempre es bueno contar con las criticas de alguien mas para hacerlo interesante.

Gracias a **Goten Trunks5** por tu comentario me hiciste feliz, actualizaré seguido la verdad. También agradezco a los que leyeron y le dieron una oportunidad esta historia, que al fin y al cabo no hay cosa que la agrade a un escritor que los Review, pero no significa que solo por eso escribamos :3

Les mando un saludo y hasta la próxima!


	3. De clases y alumnos

**Destinos cruzados**

**3. De clases y alumnos**

En definitiva, él no sabía para nada lo que era el sexo, ni la atracción hacia otra persona, lo único que conocía era la admiración, después de todo la experimentaba hacia su hermano mayor, porque aun con la cara de idiota era muy bueno en su carrera, un abogado que prometía mucho, con excelentes calificaciones y muy persuasivo. Dejando eso de lado, ni siquiera alguien le gustaba, realmente no conocía esas cosas, así que era de esperarse que después de ese incidente, se sintió muy raro.

Y no era para menos, recordar al estúpido blondo cara de zorro le molestaba, sentía un hueco en el corazón y se le revolvían las tripas, eso lo frustraba. Además, le saltaba el recuerdo del otro muchacho, no había que ser un genio para saber que era gemelos esos tipos tan raros, ¡eran idénticos! Esos ojos zafiro tan intensos y esas marquitas peculiares en sus mejillas los delataban, así que tampoco había que ser un ganador del premio Nobel para entender que había conocido a los hijos de la familia Namikaze.

Menuda suerte. Tenía que sentir 'algo' por el hijo de la señora Kushina. Rayos.

.-Sasuke andas como en sueño-comentó un día su madre mientras arreglaban el despacho de su padre-Desde el día de la tienda, estas como distraído

.-Quizás se enamoro-comentó Itachi divertido mientras cargaba una caja-Mi ototo baka asexuado finalmente encontró alguien que le gusto

.-¿En serio?-Deidara sonrió divertido-Me gustaría ver quien le quito el sueño a nuestro hielito

Por lo general le agradaba Deidara, pero ese día tenía ganas de romperle la cara. Su padre rió un poco y siguió la conversación molesta sobre su cambio de actitud. La sangre si que era cosa de otro mundo, su familia noto ese cambio cuando él prácticamente no decía nada. Quizá eran mas observadores de lo que el pensaba.

Pasadas las siete, Deidara se despidió con su característica mueca, mostrar su lengua mientras alzaba la mano. Al parecer no cenarían con los Namikaze, cosa que decepciono a toda la familia Uchiha, se habían acostumbrado a las 'comidas sencillas' del blondo Namikaze.

Durante la cena silenciosa de los Uchiha, se sintió un tanto incomodo, miro despreocupado a su familia, que el único ruido que hacían era de los palillos al chocar con algo en la mesa. Entrecerró los ojos molesto, muy a su pesar se había acostumbrado a escuchar a las cacatúas de siempre con risas innecesarias, es decir a su madre y la señora Namikaze, a su padre lanzando ácidos al blondo por su hermosa apariencia –Y no estaba aceptando que era guapo ese áureo- y su hermano platicar amenamente con el rubio lengua larga.

Que total fastidio. Estaba tan meramente acostumbrado que no sentía que la comida le caía bien. Al menos podría irse a dormir temprano. Eso le ponía algo bueno al asunto.

Lamentablemente no pudo pegar ojo por mas de tres horas, muy a su pesar su cuerpo se había acostumbrado a dormir entre las doce y la una, así que estar acostado a las diez no le ayudo mucho, dio vueltas en la cama durante un largo rato. Vio el reloj ansioso, ya casi eran las doce y media, esperaba que el sueño se apropiara pronto de él.

Maldijo por lo bajo mientras se tapaba con la sabanas. Él era un ser que estaba acostumbrado a lo cotidiano y cualquier cosa que lo alejara de eso cotidiano, lo hacía perder la cabeza. Odiaba el maldito día en que su madre decidió ir a ese estúpido lugar. Odiaba sentirse tan pesado por que la comida no le sentó por el silencio de su familia. Odiaba el sueño que se negaba a llegar a sus ojos.

Cuando despertó en la mañana con la dulce voz de su madre (_**'¡Mueve tu trasero Sasuke, que llegas tarde!'**_) tuvo un presentimiento desagradable, el cual se acentúo al notar las grandes ojeras que adornaban su rostro. ¡Justo lo que necesitaba! Al menos se veía muy sexy en aquel uniforme negro de corte ceñido y saco con cuello mao. Minutos después del llamado dulce de su progenitora (_**'Súbete de una vez al maldito auto, ¡que vamos tarde!'**_) se encontraba mirando por la ventanilla sin ningún interés en particular, esperando a que su padre subiera al fin al auto.

Mientras escuchaba a lo lejos el parloteo de emoción de su madre, se permitió divagar en sus pensamientos. Al entrar a mitad del semestre era probable que estuviera en desventaja, y la probabilidad de que necesitara ayuda era mucha, seguro el delegado de la clase, el tipo bobo de corte gracioso y lentes tan grandes que tapan su cara estaría dispuesto a ayudarle, cosa que no le hacia gracia, no le iba estar con un flacucho cara de idiota a que le enseñara.

Quizá, si ese rubio fuera el que le enseñara, aquel blondo con carita de zorro empapado que le ayudo tiempo atrás se sentiría más a gusto. Abrió los ojos impactado. ¿Qué coño había pensando hace una milésima de segundo atrás? Urgentemente necesitaba un psiquiátrico, había perdido la cabeza.

.-No te avergüences por ser tu primer día-escucho a su madre a lo lejos-Pronto te adaptaras

Su madre había confundido su leve sonrojo con vergüenza, que conveniente. Debía cuidar más lo que pensaba, ya que no estaba dentro de los parámetros Uchiha. Llegando a la escuela se sintió algo intimidado por la directora, una mujer rubia, de ojo claro, bastante voluptuosa y muy atractiva para tener sus cincuenta, claro que no era su físico lo que lo helo, sino su actitud molesta y pestilente.

.-Hubo celebración ayer-comentó una mujer discretamente, bajando el tono de vez lo mas que pudo para no ser escuchada por la señora-Al parecer a Tsunade-san se le pasaron las copas

Eso explicaba mucho. Después de que explicara algunas cosas sobre su estadía ahí, cosa que ni le intereso lo suficientes para poner atención, la rubia gruño en que salón estaría y lo encamino junto con la señorita del comentario a su salón.

.-Soy Shizune-se presentó mientras caminaban a su salón-Si necesitas algo, solo tienes que pedirlo ¿de acuerdo? Se que es difícil entrar a estas fechas, pero con tus calificaciones estoy segura que te adaptaras pronto-asintió molesto, ni que le importara lo que ella pensara-Aquí es, salón 1-C, tu responsable será Hatake Kakashi

Observo como la joven le hablaba a su nuevo maestro, lo noto extraño al tener cubiertas tanto su boca como el ojo izquierdo, debía ser una persona muy extravagante con ese color de cabello tan blanco, en serio que en esa ciudad todo era raro. Después de intercambiar algunas palabras, Shizune se despidió cortésmente dejándolo a solas con su maestro.

.-Entra Sasuke-y se tomaba la libertad de llamarlo con su nombre de pila, que desgraciado.

Entro a paso seguro, mostrando todo el porte Uchiha que venía de familia, pero aun cuando tenía el porte de sofisticación mas elevada, no estaba preparado para ver lo siguiente, el salón era un desorden total, los alumnos platicando, danzando de un lugar a otro sin importarle la presencia del profesor, algunos escuchando música y otros tocando instrumentos, (había un tipo que extrañamente se le hizo familiar tocando una guitarra), hasta podía jurar que vio una pelota de playa salir volando de un extremo a otro.

.-Mis pequeños colibríes, tenemos un nuevo alumno-comenzó el profesor sin inmutarse de la escena, se volteo para escribir su nombre en el pizarrón-su nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, viene de lejos, así que sean amables con él, háganlo sentir en casa-guardo silencio mientras arqueaba la ceja, nadie le presto atención-Uzumaki! Serás responsable de este chiquillo!

Miro fríamente a su maestro, ¿Ese imbécil le acababa de decir chiquillo? ¿En que maldito universo paralelo se había metido para que ese hombre no conociera a la familia Uchiha?

.-Silencio!-escucho esa voz que le detuvo el corazón, se reprimió mentalmente-Escuchen todos, hay un alumno nuevo, hay que mostrar respeto!

Y como si de alguien importante se tratara, todos guardaron silencio, se sentaron en su lugar y miraron expectantes hacia el frente. Hasta el momento no sabía que le sorprendía más, el hecho de que una persona ajena al profesor tuviera tanto poder en la clase o que el dueño de esa voz era el chico blondo del otro día.

.-Bien como decía, Uchiha Sasuke se incorpora a nosotros desde hoy, así que seamos amables y ayudemos en todo-el peliblanco lo miro- Sasuke terminando clases tendrás que ponerte al corriente, ¡Uzumaki! ¡Nara!, Después de la escuela, ¿Entendieron?-escucho un bufido de molestia

¿Qué mierdas? Pero si el molesto era él, esperaba que entre clases lo pusieran al tanto, no perder su valiosa tarde con unos retrasados. El profesor le indico su asiento, que curiosamente estaba a un lado del zorrito rubio. Se sentó sin comentar nada, sentía la mirada del blondo fija en él, su corazón se acelero y maldijo por lo bajo esa reacción tan absurda de su cuerpo.

Las clases comenzaron como si lo anterior hubiera sido un sueño, algo que realmente no había pasado. Saco un cuaderno e intento poner atención, cosa difícil contando con que esos ojos celestes lo miraban fijamente como si no existirá nada más. Normalmente eso no le importaría, pero había algo en esa mirada que le ofuscaba, podía escuchar el sonido de su corazón pegado a sus tímpanos, como la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en su rostro. ¡Demonios! Su piel era tan blanca y pálida que no tardaría en darse cuenta ese idiota de su estado.

Tenía que pensar en otra cosa, relajarse, ocupar su mente. Uzumaki. El profesor grito aquel apellido y el blondo respondió sin miramientos. Entonces si era así, en definitiva el no era hijo del matrimonio Namikaze, quizá tampoco el muchacho moreno ojiazul. Ahora que recordaba, cuando vio al joven rubio estaba seguro que vestía igual que el muchacho que le dio la sombrilla ¿no? ¿Cabría la posibilidad que no fueran dos personas sino la misma? El cabello no era necesariamente un método para diferenciarlos, era posible que fueran la misma persona.

No, eso no era posible. Cuando vio al morocho ojiazul tuvo ganas de partirle la cara. Al ver al blondo, sintió ganas de besarlo.

Otra ola de vergüenza en su cara, ¿Qué coños estaba pensando? ¡Eso no ayudaba en nada a su tarea de olvidar aquellos ojos azules clavados a su perfil! Podía sentir claramente como se coloreaba hasta las orejas. ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! Cualquier podría interpretar mal esa situación, aunque realmente estaría en lo correcto, pero no podía permitir que pensarán que se sonrojaba por que el tal Uzumaki no le quitaba el ojo.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anuncio la salida, agradeció en silencio que su suplicio terminara. El imbécil zorro no le había quitado la vista desde que se sentó, descanso un rato a la hora del almuerzo porque el rubio se perdió en la cafetería, pero después podía sentir su mirada pegada a él, todo movimiento siendo estudiado por ese idiota. ¡Rayos! Y ahora tendría que estar con él para ponerse al corriente.

.-Vamos de una vez-se le acerco un muchacho con una coleta alta mostrando su rostro somnoliento-Terminemos esto antes de que sea problemático.-él debía ser el tal Nara

.-Adelántense, no tardo-el rubio se levando con el portafolio

.-No me vayas a dejar con la carga, ¿entendiste?-el rubio solo le sonrió para perderse en la puerta.

¿Ese imbécil se refería a él? Pero que molesto e irritante. El joven Nara lo miro sin animo antes de soltar un bostezo, escucho varios murmullos provenir de la ventana, un montón de jovencitas los miraban y cuchicheaban. Seguro era un grupo de chicas que habían quedado prendadas a él y lo miraban anhelando hablarle.

.-Que mujeres tan problemáticas-sonaba aburrido-Vamos a la biblioteca de una vez antes de que nos hablen

Al salir, noto con decepción –aun que no mucha realmente- que esas chicas no lo esperaban a él, estaban por el vago ese. Entre murmullos de excitación y alegría pasaron de largo. Arqueo una ceja, ahora se daba cuenta que estaba lejos de casa, nunca imagino que alguien que no fuera el pudiera tener admiradoras. Además, ni que el otro fuera del otro mundo.

En la biblioteca, siguió notando las chicas escondidas mirando al aburrido muchacho. Sin palabras, el Nara le entrego varios cuadernos, lo miro sin comprender, el muchacho solo bostezo y se recostó en la mesa. Rodo los ojos molesto, tomó el primer libro y comenzó a copiar los apuntes de historia.

.-He llegado!-se escucho un grito de emoción, que fue silenciado por la bibliotecaria-Disculpen la demora, ¿Cómo van?

.-No se-el chico se incorporo-Depende que tan rápido escriba el nuevo

Arqueo la ceja. No, no podía dejar que eso lo molestará.

.-Veamos-el rubio le quito el cuaderno-Historia, eso es aburrido-lo aventó molesto-Si vamos a perder nuestra hermosa tarde, al menos con algo interesante, matemáticas!

.-Ni de coña-comentó fastidiado el otro-Lo que quieres es zafarte! Literatura será

.-No, no-el chico tomo una silla, la puso al revés y se sentó, recargando su cabeza en el respaldo-Geografía

.-Ciencias sociales

.-Psicología

.-Biología

.-Se puede saber, ¿Qué demonios hacen?

Mire a la persona que había interrumpido tan ridícula situación, una chica plana de cabello rosa y ojos verdes los miraba ceñuda, vaya mujer sin gracia.

.-Vemos quien se va a quedar con Uchiha-declaró el áureo con una sonrisa tonta

.-De ninguna manera!-lo dijo un poco mas alto de lo permitido, logrando un sonido por parte de la bibliotecaria indicando que guardara silencio-Kakashi-sensei les pidió a los dos, y los dos se quedan! Química será!

Tanto como el Uzumaki y el Nara suspiraron resignados, los miro despectivamente, que par de idiotas le había tocado para estudiar. Noto como la chica tomaba asiento cerca de ellos con un libro entre sus manos. Se veía muy concentrada en su labor, eso hubiera creído si no hubiera notado que traía el libro de cabeza.

Suspiro cansando. Estaba rodeado de idiotas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, quise que vieran un poco del interior del azabache, esta historia necesita tensión sexual antes de ser liberada. Pero en fin, de verdad que esta historia ha cambiado mucho desde que la imagine, así que constantemente le ando cambiado cosas que casi ni recuerdo cual era la idea original, pero creo que va bien.

Muchas gracias a los que leen la historia, espero que sea de su agrado, y no saben lo feliz que me hacen los que me escribieron reviews :3 los adoro!

**Mani:** Gracias! Ya somos dos, también me encanta Mikoto, es una mujer bastante calculadora y previsora, así que no te sorprenderá todas las cosas que va a realizar mas adelante. Te agradezco que te hayas tomado el tiempo para leer y que sigas con la historia hasta el fin. Saludos!

**Yuki Rivaillie:** Espero que al final esta historia te cautive. He tenido esta idea desde hace rato sobre la relación de Naruto y Sasuke, y me pareció interesante meter a un gemelo en esto, ya sabes confusiones y enredos, pero al final el amor verdadero ganara, dejaremos que Sasuke se divierta un poco para que olvide su vida asexuada jojojo. Gracias por tu apoyo y espero que siga siendo de tu agrado. Saludos!

**Kathya:** ¡Muchas gracias nena! Espero que sigamos leyéndolos hasta el final de esto, y gracias por la observación de mi ortografía, normalmente busco que sea la adecuada, pero ya sabes de vez en vez se nos va el dedazo, pero intentaré que no sea siempre. Espero que te guste como se desarrolla la historia y no dudes en sugerir algo, gracias de nuevo por el apoyo y nos leemos!

**Goten Trunks5: **Hola de nuevo! Gracias por seguir la historia :3 ¡soy feliz! Si, los ha conocido, y también a la larga se involucrara mas de lo que se imagina, para el fastidio de Sasuke claro, espero que sigas esta historia y sea de tu agrado. Saludos!


	4. De amenazas y descuidos

**Destinos Cruzados**

**4 De amenazas y descuidos **

Eso era una mierda. Al parecer había caído en un asqueroso mundo paralelo donde él era uno más del montón.

Todos en la puta escuela tenían su maldito club de admiradoras. Pareciera que era mas raro encontrar quien no tenía, que porque eran atléticos, otros listos, otros guapos, otros músicos, no, no, era la pesadilla tal que le dejaba sin sueño. Y lo peor, estaba con el Uzumaki tanto tiempo que se había acostumbrado a la sonrisa bobalicona sacada de un comercial dental que se sentía morir si no le veía cuatro veces al día.

Todo un mero fastidio. ¿Por qué se acostumbraba rápido a todo lo relacionado a esa estúpida ciudad?

No era que tuviera un excelente humor, pero últimamente tenía un humor de perros. El día que se entero que el zorro rubio y el vago ese eran el delegado y subdelegado de la clase casi se cae de la silla, y ver que eran jodidamente inteligentes, le hizo morderse la lengua para no espetar una palabra que no le venía a su forma refinada de ser.

¿Quién en el mundo le diría que el tal Nara era un genio en matemáticas, geografía y psicología, mientras que al Uzumaki le iba mejor en literatura, ciencias sociales y biología? Y para la cereza del pastel, en cuanto a algebra, química y física, los dos fácilmente podrían desplazar al profesor para dar la clase.

Si, se había convertido en el montón, su orgullo estaba lastimado, y pensar que en su escuela era el mejor en todo, ahora resultaba que había competencia.

De lo malo, lo bueno, se había enterado que la escuela estaba catalogada como una de las mejores de la región, tenía un buen equipo de futbol tanto americano como de soccer y el arte también estaba muy bien en nivel. Era un alivio saber que sus progenitores le escogieron algo mucho mejor para su vida académica.

Respiro profundamente, hastiado de la mirada penetrante de ese idiota, era lo mismo desde hacia tres días, se quedaba con ellos dos en la biblioteca, el vago se quedaba dormido casi inmediatamente mientras que el blondo le miraba con una sonrisa boba, como si tuviera un puto letrero de 'Mírame por favor'.

.-¿Se te perdió algo?-le siseo con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba molesto

.-No, pero-el rubio puso sus codos en la mesa y recargo su cabeza en las manos,-pensé que no hablabas

Si que era un dobe de primera. Sintió una vena saltarle en la cien. ¿Por qué tenía que pasarle eso? Deseaba tomar un libro y aventárselo en la cara con tal de que dejara de verlo, sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza, sus tripas se removían furiosas en su interior, y el carmín era algo natural en su rostro. ¡Demonios!

.-Cuando estas en clase, tu cara es de otro color-lo miro sin entender-Pálida, sin color-vio esa sonrisa ensancharse, otro brinco en su interior-Pero siempre que vienes aquí, te adorna un lindo colorete hasta las orejas, te ves tierno.

Le miro con desprecio, a lo que el rubio sonrió más.

.-Totalmente adorable

¡Al diablo todo! Tomo el primer libro que encontró para lanzarlo con odio a su maldita cara zorruna. Sabía que ese carmín se incremento, ahora soñaría con esa maldita frase.

Al regresar a su casa, dos horas después, vio como el zorro ojiazul se iba con el vago en dirección contraria, riendo y platicando. Suspiro resignado, era una decepción que el rubio no fuera su vecino. ¿Pero que mierdas? No, no, era una bendición que no fuera su vecino, si casi no dormía por soñar con su estúpida sonrisa, teniéndolo en frente no pegaría jamás el ojo.

Quizás odiaba más a ese rubio de lo que imaginaba.

Como siempre, tomo el camino habitual a casa, esperando llegar a descansar, como siempre su aburrida rutina lo dejaba tranquilo. Arqueo las cejas molesto, al parecer no iba a estar tranquilo y su rutina se iba al carajo, ya que a unos metros se encontró con un joven con el mismo uniforme que él, cabello negro y ojos azules, tenía que ser.

Siguió de largo, no iba a pararse a platicar, no era su estilo. Sintió esa mirada profunda clavada en él, al parecer ese morocho esperaba a alguien. Quizá no era a él.

.-Vaya, el nuevo idiota-comentó el ojiazul emprendiendo el camino detrás de él, si, lo esperaba a él-Debiste cargar el paraguas para entregármelo

Sintió como una aurea asesina lo invadía, ¿Cómo carajos iba a saber que se lo encontraría? No, no podía molestarse por eso. Era estúpido.

.-No eres de muchas palabras, ¿cierto?-no le iba a contestar, obviamente-De acuerdo, ¿Qué tal la escuela?

Detuvo un momento el paso, ¡Sorpresa! El muchacho raro le quería hacer la plática. Sin mirarlo, siguió su camino.

.-Aburrida

.-Ya veo, pensé que no hablabas-otra vez esa maldita frase-Espero que no se te haga difícil ponerte al corriente, suelen hacer exámenes una vez al mes

.-Mph-miro de reojo al ojiazul-No te he visto en la escuela

.-No quiero que me veas-Sasuke sintió claramente una vena saltar en su sien-¿En que salón estas?

.-Salón 1-C-observo al ojiazul suspirar agotado

.-Supongo que te pusieron a Shikamaru y Naruto como tutores, ¿cierto?

¿Naruto? ¿Shikamaru? ¿Quiénes eran esos?

.-Tienes suerte, Naruto tiene cara de imbécil y Shikamaru pareciera un perezoso vago, pero son muy listos, desde la escuela media han estado peleando el primer lugar, a decir verdad, da coraje al ver sus caras estúpidas contrastar con sus calificaciones impecables

Ah, con que así se llamaban. Realmente no le tomaba en serio esas cosas

.-Eres hijo de Mikoto y Fugaku Uchiha, ¿cierto?-el ojiazul sonrió, pero le dio un poco de miedo su sonrisa retorcida-Nadie a parado de hablar de ustedes, son toda una novedad.

Eso era obvio.

.-Será mejor que no te acerques a Naruto, si lo haces, tendré que partirte la cara y romperte las costillas

Se detuvo de golpe. ¿Lo había amenazado? ¿Pero que carajos? Lentamente volteo a verlo, encontrándose con una sonrisa inocentemente como si lo de hace un momento fuera broma.

.-Espero que no se te olvide, Uchiha-siguió sonriendo amablemente-Si te acercas a Naruto, te matare

El ojiazul siguió su camino, mientras se sentía como un vil perdedor estático a mitad de la calle. Tenía que ignorar la ola de terror que le azoto al notar la sonrisa malévola detrás de una cara angelical.

¿En donde mierda sus padres lo habían traído?

Al llegar a casa, noto la presencia del legua larga en su casa. Suspiro derrotado. Definitivamente este no era su día.

.-¿Qué tal la escuela?-su hermano lo abordo a la mitad de la sala-Llegas tarde por estudiar ¿O quizás estuviste enrolándote con alguien mas?

.-Cállate idiota!-se quiso apartar pero su hermano le molestaba apretándole las mejillas

.-Oye, Sasuke, ¿tienes planes el sábado?-Deidara apareció sonriente-Necesito un favor y el tonto de tu hermano no quiere.

.-Si me quitas a este bastardo, soy tuyo todo el día

Hubiera pensado mejor sus palabras, pero no importaba, lo que quería en esos momentos era paz. Con una sonrisa, el rubio tomo al azabache por las orejas y se lo jalo al otro extremo de la habitación. Al ser libre, Itachi no tardo en quejarse sobre el comportamiento del rubio

.-Si te molesta, te consuelo con un beso-comentó Deidara mostrando sus labios como si se lo fuera a dar.

.-¡No me jodas! ¡Estúpido idiota!

.-Ya, ya, es broma, que fácil te enojas

Mientras veía como el rubio sacaba su lengua de forma picara supo que Deidara no estaba bromeando. En serio su hermano era el idiota.

No tardo mucho en tener amigos, otra cosa fuera de lo común en su vida, pero al parecer el blondo Uzumaki tenía habilidad para hacer amistad con cualquier ser vivo, en ese rango él estaba incluido, así que no era raro que se sentará sin decir ni una sola palabra con los amigos de este.

.-Uzumaki! No se te olvide la reunión bimestral del consejo, y por lo que mas quieras, no olvides las benditas hojas esta vez-escucho la voz del peliblanco un día de aquellos tranquilos antes del almuerzo

.-Oe, teme!-le hablo el rubio-Ayúdame con las copias, es que no me va a dar tiempo

Alzo una ceja molesto. ¿Tenía la cara de una secretaria? Una de las tantas desventajas de hablarle a ese rubio, claro como si dijera mucho, era los favores que le pedía con descaro cuando era su maldita responsabilidad y no la suya.

.-¿Tengo cara de asistente, dobe?-se levantó molesto-No soy tu maldita secretaria

.-Ah, teme!-Naruto alzo un puño-Después de que te ayude a que sacaras esa B en tu examen

.-Pude sacarla yo solo, no eres necesario

.-Desgraciado!

.-Usuratonkachi!

.-Bastardo!

.-Ay ya, si tanto se aman, vayan de una maldita vez al almacén-comento con fastidiado el músico del grupo, Sai

.-Cállate, copia barata!-espeto furioso, suspiro resignado-¿Qué necesitas, dobe?

.-Que buen chico-para cabrearlo, le acaricio la cabeza como si fuera un perro

.-Olvídalo, vete a la mierda

.-Vamos, no aguantas nada, teme!

Con pesar descubrió que sentía algo tan profundo por ese imbécil que terminaba haciendo –a regañadientes- lo que le pedía, así que sabía que la pelea anterior estaba perdida antes de empezar. ¿Cuándo fue que si vida cambio tanto? Y como siempre, su almuerzo se iba a la mierda por hacerle favores al áureo.

Con desprecio, dejo las dichosas copias en la sala de profesores. Hasta un simplón mensajero resulto. Se dispuso a salir del lugar, pero escucho una risa muy característica acercarse, un rubor ataco su rostro, como de costumbre, y decidió no salir, no podía dejar que Naruto notara que también fue a entregar los papeles, mucho menos cuando le grito furioso que ni de coña iría a entregar los documentos.

.-Vaya que si eres tonto-escucho su voz tan cerca, que se agacho para no ser detectado, estúpido Naruto, si iba a ir a ese lugar, ¿Para que carajos lo envió?-Estas enojándote por tonterías

.-Es cierto lo que digo-no estaba solo, esa era la razón, pero esa voz la recordaba, ¿Dónde la había escuchado?-Esa Hinata se te va a declarar

.-¿En serio? Siempre pensé que le disgustaba, como sale corriendo cada vez que me ve

.-Le gustas, baka, toda la escuela lo ve menos tu!

.-¿Y te molesta?-hubo un silencio muy incomodo-Si tanto te encela, la rechazo

.-Pero a ti te gusta, es la chica mas linda

.-Cierto-otro silencio incomodo-Pero no hay nadie mas que pueda reemplazarte, dime ¿Quién te quiere mas que yo en este mundo-ttebayo?-esa muletilla-Menma, ¿Existe alguien que te quiera mas que yo?

.-No-lo susurro tan suave que casi no se escucho-Nadie me quiere mas que tu en este mundo, Naruto

.-Si tanto te molesta, la rechazo, no es para tanto

No era un mirón, ni chismoso, pero no pudo evitar alzar el cuello para ver porque el silencio. Realmente no le constaba, pero daba la impresión de que andaban compartiendo besos.

Oh, con que así eran las cosas, Naruto resulto ser gay, sonrió con prepotencia, ya lo decía su madre, los mejores partidos o estaban casados o eran gay. Obvio no estaba aceptando que Naruto era un buen partido.

.-Ven, ya termina el almuerzo-volvió a bajar la cabeza con miedo a ser descubierto-Te llevo a tu salón, tranquilo Menma, solo le diré que no y listo, esto no nos separará, ¿de acuerdo?

Al escuchar los pasos alejarse, con cuidado se incorporo, abrió suavemente la puerta y miro a las personas alejándose. Se quedo totalmente sorprendido a lo que vio, no había duda, el rubio caminaba con una gran sonrisa tonta en los labios junto al chico que unos días lo había amenazado. Estaba seguro. ¿Pero que demonios significaba esto?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Listo! El cuarto capitulo. Supongo que después de esto ya ira lo mero interesante, la relación que se desarrollara entre Sasuke, Naruto y Menma, que será bastante….. interesante, por decir algo. Y también comenzara la de Itachi y Deidara, cosa curiosa porque el primero no entiende indirectas o no las quiere ver. En fin.

Gracias a los que siguen la historia, y lo han puesto en sus favoritos, también a los que leen y les ha parecido interesante, pero sobre todo, gracias a las que me dejaron review :3 soy muy feliz!

**Mani:** Que bueno que te ha gustado! A decir verdad las reacciones las tomo de situaciones que he visto o vivido, quizá por eso salen tan naturales, como dices. Espero que te guste este capitulo y los demás. Gracias por tu review y te mando saludos!

**Kathya:** Hola de nuevo! Eres un amor! Mira que no me había dado cuenta de ese detalle, corregí un poco el capitulo anterior para que no pasara eso, espero haberlo hecho bien, y me concentre mucho para que no pasara lo mismo en este, pero ya sabes, cualquier cosa me dices. Muchas gracias por tu observación y seguir mi historia! Te has ganado un afecto sobrenatural en estos momentos :p Nos andamos leyendo! Saludos!


	5. De besos y caricas

**Destinos cruzados**

**5. De besos y caricias**

.-No aprietes los labios-escucho ese susurro sensual-Abre la boca

Las sensaciones eran tan abrumadoras que lo dejaban mareado, ningún pensamiento lógico se le formaba en la mente, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Si desde el primer contacto con los labios del rubio se sintió tan exquisito que se perdió en el mar de sensaciones. Sintió las manos del rubio en su cintura y espalda, aferrándose a su cuerpo con deseo.

No podía reprocharse nada, después de todo, era su primer beso.

¿Cómo demonios se encontraba en esa excitante situación? ¿Cómo había terminado en el cuarto del conserje siendo besado con desesperación por el rubio? Bueno, solo había una respuesta, la vida es muy curiosa.

Esa mañana había despertado como siempre, fue a su escuela puntualmente, intento no dormirse en sus primeras clases, en el almuerzo se encamino a la cafería con la banda risueña de la clase pero al dar cinco pasos nunca espero ser tomado con fuerza hacía un lugar oscuro y sentir unos labios cálidos sobre los suyos.

Naruto comenzó a morder suavemente sus labios combinando unas leves succiones que lo enloquecían. Así fue como el gran Sasuke Uchiha termino en el cuarto del conserje siendo besado por Naruto Uzumaki, al diablo el almuerzo, esos carnosos labios sabían mejor que el horrible tofú que servirían ese día.

Escuchaba sus latidos en los tímpanos, mientras que sus manos se aferraban al cuerpo del áureo, una lengua cálida entro en su boca, se sentía mareado, ansioso y desesperado. No era un genio en esto de las relaciones humanas, pero ahora comprendía un poco porque la gente buscaba el calor de otra, ¡Esto se sentía jodidamente bien!

.-Saca tu lengua-volvió a ordenar el blondo, no podía negarse a nada.

¡Dios! Hasta ese momento sabía que la lengua era una herramienta que se formaba parte del proceso de alimentación y degustación, no tenía ni la más remota idea que se sintiera tan bien al ser succionada de esa manera tan sensual. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió toda su espalda, sus piernas flaquearon un poco, pero el agarre firme del rubio lo mantuvo de pie.

¿Qué sucedía?¿Acaso no hace veinticuatro horas ese idiota rubio estaba besándose con un sujeto raro y hablando de rechazar una chica? ¿Por qué demonios ahora lo besaba? ¿Era un playboy?

Pero que mierdas importaba, nuevamente sintió como su boca era explorada por esa lengua experta, con timidez toco esa lengua con la propia, logrando que lucharan ambas extensiones de carne, otra corriente eléctrica. ¡Joder! Si este idiota besaba tan bien que no tenía intención de pedir explicaciones, ya después lo haría.

Sentir su respiración entre sus mejillas, ese calor que desprendía su cuerpo pegado al suyo, esas manos que no paraban de recorrer su espalda, apoyándose en su nuca para profundizar los besos, esto era gloría. Nada mal para ser su primera experiencia física.

Estaban tan pegados que podrían poner en duda la primera ley de la física, soltó un suave jadeo al sentir los dedos del áureo en su piel, justo en su pecho, dando vueltas alrededor de sus pezones. ¿Cuándo rayos le quito la chaqueta negra? Realmente, no importaba, lo que importaba era el por que esas manos lo hacían sentir en el cielo.

Sin romper el contacto de sus labios, aparto su pelvis de la del otro. Al parecer en cierta parte de su cuerpo se acumulaba la sangre, era inevitable, se estaba excitando con las caricias.

.-Que sensible-comentó el rubio al separarse milímetros de su boca-No sabes cuanto me excitas

Una pena increíble se adueño de su ser, sintió como la cara se ponía roja de vergüenza, claro que no sabía si era por el lenguaje del blondo o porque esa frase termino por excitarlo.

.-Vaya, ya casi acaba-¿De que rayos hablaba ese rubio?-Supongo que tendré que terminar

¿Terminar qué? No pudo decir nada, ya que el rubio lo empujo hacía la pared, desapareciendo todo contacto con él, inconscientemente gruño molesto, cosa que logro que Naruto riera un poco.

.-Pero que gruñón-sonaba divertido, eso le molesto demasiado-Pero esto es mejor

Antes de refutar que mierdas era mejor, sintió los dedos del rubio sacar el botón de su pantalón mientras bajaba su cremallera. Unos besos a su oreja y cuello le volvieron loco. Sus mejillas debían estar pintadas de carmín sin duda, ¡Maldita sea! Se sentía tan vulnerable

.-Tan tierno-le mordió un poco el cuello-Como en la biblioteca

.-Maldito-espetó suavemente, pero un gemido se hizo presente al sentir esa mano acariciar su ya despierto miembro sobre la tela

.-No puedo dejar que te vayas con esto-descaradamente susurro el rubio a su oído-De saber que te excitabas tan rápido, te hubiera llevado al hotel

.-¡Hijo de….! Aaaaah…

Tapo su boca con una mano, no podía dejarse escuchar, pero exactamente ¿como uno hace para no gemir cuando alguien te da un placer inexplicable? Naruto se había puesto en cuclillas y en un rápido movimiento se metió ese miembro duro a la boca.

Mordió su lengua para no soltar el peligroso y delatador grito de placer que moría en su garganta, le costo bastante trabajo estar en silencio, se sentía en el cielo, podía sentir esa cavidad caliente y húmeda que le volvía loco, la lengua del blondo subía y bajaba dejándolo sin aliento, ¡Pero con un demonio! Eso se sentía mejor que los besos anteriores. Un mareo llego de pronto, acompañado con una falta de oxigeno que lo dejaba atontado.

Con maestría, Naruto metía y sacaba esa extensión de carne de su boca, con una mano comenzó a acariciar sus testículos, cerró los ojos con fuerza, si esto continuaba así, no podría seguir de pie, sin contar lo difícil que era evitar jadear. El rubio aumento la velocidad, ayudándose de su mano para masturbarlo, lo sabía, estaba cerca del orgasmo, no podía evitarlo.

Puso una mano en la cabeza el blondo y la otra en su mejilla, sabía que iba a terminar pronto.

.-Espera…..Naruto…..me….vengo…..-apenas podía coordinar lo que decía, sin contar que ni fuerza tenía para alejarlo

Como si lo ignorara, cosa que era un hecho, el rubio siguió con su cometido, metiendo todo a su alcance, manos, lengua y boca, esto no pintaba bien, no podía terminar ahí, sería demasiado vergonzoso, pero se sentía tan bien.

.-No….espera…no…Aaaaaah-no pudo evitar el jadeo final

Una ola de placer lo aturdió, pudo sentir claramente como el rubio succionaba su miembro como si de una paleta se tratara, este se trago el blanquecino líquido.

.-Eres hermoso-escucho suavemente-Y exquisito

Sin aviso, volvió a ser besado por el rubio, sin refutar abrió la boca para dejar pasar la lengua del áureo, sintió como algo viscoso y salado entraba por su boca. No había que tener una inteligencia suprema para saber que ese era su propio semen. Al separarse, vio por primera vez el rostro del rubio, se veía sexy, unas gotas perladas en su rostro, así como un lindo rosado cubría sus mejillas, su cabello estaba desarreglado y su ropa estaba desacomodada.

.-Eres sensible-beso su oreja izquierda-Eso me excita

Nuevamente repitió eso, un nuevo sonrojo, que cosas tan embarazosas decía ese rubio. Sin mas, sintió como se retiro, vio como se arreglo la ropa, se quitaba algo de sudor con la mano mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

.-Espero repetirlo, Sasuke-kun

Beso sus labios rápidamente, después le guiño el ojo seductoramente y salió del cuarto.

Y había estaba con la camisa desabrochada, los pantalones abajo y su miembro ya flácido al aire, si alguien le hubiera dicho que eso pasaría, seguramente le hubiera partido la cara y destrozado el alma. La vida en si, era muy caprichosa.

A lo lejos escucho el timbre que indicaba el final del receso. Con que eso era lo que se iba a acabar, se acomodo rápidamente su ropa, antes de que escuchara pasos, salió del pequeño cuarto, un alivio recorrió su ser al notar que nadie estaba aun cerca de ese lugar, al menos esto tenía. Prácticamente corrió a su salón, se sentía tan avergonzado que no quería ver a nadie.

Al llegar, se sentó en su lugar esperando a que llegaran todos. Escucho las risas a lo lejos, entre ellas la del rubio, apretó los dientes molesto, ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo el idiota?

.-No te perdiste de mucho, Naruto-kun, la comida estaba seca como siempre

.-Y eso que, Kiba-kun, Naruto solo come lo que su mami linda le hace

.-Es envidia lo que tienes, Ino-cerda

.-Cállate, Sakura-fea

Rodo los ojos exasperado. Aun se preguntaba en que momento pensó que juntarse con esos retardados era mejor que estar solo.

.-Sasuke-kun-la rubia se acerco a él sonriendo-Te extrañamos en el comedor, ¿A dónde fuiste?

.-Tenía cosas que hacer-arqueo una ceja mientras la miraba

Eso si que era sospechoso, a penas la rubia lo miro y sonrió, así como la pelo color chicle –llamada Sakura- comenzó a reír suavemente, poniendo su mano en la boca, también los demás actuaban raro, escucho un 'Problemático' por parte del chico Nara y unas miradas muy extrañas en su ser. También el blondo encontró la gracia porque comenzó a reír.

.-Pues dile a tus "_cosas_"-la rubia uso un tono muy raro además que hizo la señal de comillas con sus manos-Que no deberían dejarte semejantes moretones-señalo su cuello

Un sonrojo ataco su cara, que sonrojo ni que nada, podía sentir como su cara se puso roja hasta las orejas, ese bastardo rubio le había dejado una marca en su cuello, ¡Ni cuenta se dio cuando lo hizo! Unas lagrimas se asomaron en su rostro de puro coraje contenido. Debió pasar al baño a verse.

Neji, el chico mas serio del grupo, le dio su bufanda, aunque le agradeció no pudo evitar notar que también se divertía con su situación precaria. Por Kami, que se abriera un hoyo para ser tragado por la tierra. ¡Maldito seas, Naruto! En la salida, le iba a romper la cara, le iba a matar. ¡Estúpido cabrón!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Bueno, me dieron ganas de escribir un capitulo entero sobre esta atracción sobre Naruto y Sasuke. No se ustedes pero a mi me ha gustado, creo que este capitulo es bastante importante, ya me entenderán después.

Como me voy a Mérida un buen tiempo, pues les aviso para que no crean que esta olvidada esta historia. Les agradezco a los que leyeron hasta aca, ya sea por devoción o simplemente porque no tenían nada mejor que hacer, les agradezco su tiempo, y sobretodo a los que me dejaron reviews y siguen la historia, muchas gracias me hacen muy felices.

**Lina Okazaki:** Igual, mucho gusto Lina-san! ¿Sabes? También lo note, no hay muchos que se interesen en meter a Menma, y por alguna extraña razón también se ha convertido en uno de mis favoritos, por ello me anime en realizar esta historia. Lo admito, me cuesta crear un inicio interesante, no se porque será, pero espero que la historia te agrade, ya que tengo pensado varias cositas por ahí muy interesantes. Con respecto a Naruto y Menma con su relación, la iras descubriendo junto con Sasuke, ya que él también esta confundido, pero ellos tienen una historia bastante peculiar. Gracias por tu sugerencia, en realidad me agrada que hagan eso ya que uno no se da cuenta hasta que le dicen, ya sabes uno se vuelve ciego y hay que ayudar a que regresemos a la luz. Seré más cuidadosa y lo tomare en cuenta. Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, ¡nos andamos leyendo! ¡Saludos!

**Goten Trunks5:** Hola de nuevo! Gracias por el review, ¿Sabes? Tampoco me gusta el incesto, tengo un hermano así que realmente pensar en ese tipo de relaciones, como que me da un escalofrío, así que no te preocupes eso no habrá por acá, solo que la relación que llevan pues se ira descubriendo conforme Sasuke ate cabos. ¡Te mando muchos saludos! Y nuevamente, gracias.

**Kikyo Taisho:** Gracias por tu leer, y realmente espero que te siga pareciendo interesante la historia. :3

**Ambu780: **Pues si, Sasuke tiene competencia, pero se va a divertir mucho o al menos lo va a disfrutar, y con Hinata, por ahora no sufrirá, tengo planes para ella mas adelante, me cae bien así que su dolor no será por mucho tiempo. Gracias por leer y tu comentario, ¡nos andamos leyendo!


	6. De posese y miradas

**Destinos cruzados**

**6. De poses y miradas **

Esa dulce sensación que lo embriagaba cada vez que sentía los labios del rubio le comenzaba a gustar, claro muy a su pesar. Sintió como el blondo le tomaba del cuello de una manera suave y empujaba su nuca para profundizar el beso, cada vez era mas difícil resistirse a esas sensaciones, le faltaba tan poco para perder el control de sus acciones, deseaba pasar sus brazos por el cuello de aquel muchacho y lograr un mayor contacto, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Ya de por si era bastante con dejarse besar por un hombre, y mas por ese idiota áureo.

Unos mordiscos, suaves roces y una lengua traviesa inundaban su boca. Le encantaban aquellos besos tanto como el tomate. ¡Mierda! Se estaba volviendo un sentimental. Que fastidio.

Unos golpes en la puerta le hizo abrir los ojos para mirarla, pero el rubio no se inmuto y seguía repartiendo besos y mordiscos, acompañados por suaves succiones.

.-Chicos, en diez minutos comenzamos la sesión-se escucho del otro lado.

Un suave 'aja' por parte del blondo fue suficiente para escuchar unos pasos indicando que la persona se retiraba.

.-Diez minutos, Uchiha-susurro entre besos-Hagamos que cuente

Rendido volvió a cerrar los ojos. Si, que cuente, de todos modos ya se sentía una persona totalmente diferente, ¿Qué había de malo en otros diez minutos? Entre caricias y suspiros, Naruto comenzó a quitarle la chaqueta, pasando sus manos por su espalda y pecho. Lentamente sintió como los besos bajaban a su cuello y la piel se le erizo al contacto, sin embargo, no se movió ni un poco. ¿Se vería muy ansioso si también le quitaba la chaqueta y le acariciaba? No, mejor no averiguarlo, ya esto era demasiado.

Sintió esas manos expertas por su cadera, intentando colarse por debajo de la camisa para tocar de una manera más sensual. Soltó un suspiro a su pesar, logrando que el blondo riera un poco, pero no paro de besarle el cuello y dejarle un rastro de saliva mientras bajaba de su oreja a su clavícula.

La vida era curiosa, y si una vez se encontraba en un cuarto reducido con poca luz con el blondo repartiendo caricias indecentes y placenteras por causas adversas a sus deseos, ahora era porque él había permitido esa situación, indirectamente por supuesto, pero lo que pasaba había sido consensuado.

Finalmente estaba sin camisa, esas manos subían y bajan tanto por su espalda como su pecho, ahora desnudo, causándole unas descargas eléctricas. Le costaba trabajo reprimir los gemidos que salían traicioneramente de su boca, no tenía ni idea de que fuera tan sensible a las caricias. Ladeo el cuello dándole mas acceso al rubio que gustoso proporcionaba mordiscos ante la piel expuesta. Un mordisco mas fuerte que los anteriores, recupero la cordura y miro fijamente al blondo.

.-Sin marcas

Sabía que tenía miradas asesinas, frías y calculadoras capaces de quitar el aliento e intimidar a las personas, y aunque en este caso le proporciono una mirada penetrante de odio, al idiota de frente no le causaba ningún efecto, simplemente sonrió divertido y volvió a besarle los labios ferozmente mientras que se hacían presentes las caricias.

Ese día, Deidara llego exigiendo el pago de su deuda, tardo exactamente treinta segundos en darse cuenta de que hablaba el rubio lengua larga, una ofensa para alguien tan desarrollado como él, pero sin crispar o renegar acepto que había dado su palabra de ayudar al rubio en algo y no iba a ser el primer Uchiha en no cumplir su palabra. En el camino, donde su hermano estaba incluido, se le explico que sería un modelo en una clase de arte, tendría que posar medio desnudo y participaría con otros modelos en las mismas condiciones. Era lógico porque su hermano se negó.

Pero su orgullo Uchiha no iba a permitirle echarse para atrás. Cosa que ahora, era buena.

Dejo de sentir las caricias, pero los besos no cesaron. Entre abrió los ojos para notar como Naruto se quitaba su chaqueta y la playera naranja que traía ¿Cómo alguien puede siquiera pensar que ponerse algo de color naranja sería adecuado para salir a la calle? Nuevamente sintió esas caricias, junto con el cuerpo tibio del otro pegándosele demasiado. ¡Mierda! Se sentía tan bien, que no pudo evitar pasar sus manos por la espalda del blondo.

Otros golpes en la puerta.

.-Espero que estén listos, que ya llega el último modelo

Otro 'Aja' pero esta vez proveniente de Sasuke fue lo que hizo alejarse a la mujer esta vez

Los besos subieron de tono, pareciera que Naruto hubiera escuchado '**_Agasájate antes de que llegue el mal tercio_**', sintió su espalda tocar la pared mientras esa lengua le quitaba el poco aliento que le quedaba, como si fuera posible juntaron mas su cuerpo, siendo evidente que ambos estaban mas que excitados por esos besos. ¿Eso lo convertía en gay? ¿Por excitarse por unos besos con un hombre? No estaba seguro.

Al llegar a la universidad, se encontraron con Naruto que esperaba afuera del cuarto en donde ahora compartían unos besos apasionados, mientras presentaban al rubio con su hermano mayor, evito a toda costa parecer sorprendido, ya que hacía menos de dos días que habían compartido un momento bastante apasionado y, no lo reconocería en voz alta, aun no se había recuperado.

.-Modelaras con él-Deidara revolvió el cabello del rubio-Solo falta otra persona por llegar, mientras tanto, entren a cambiarse

Apenas se cerró aquella puerta y ya tenía al rubio pegado a su boca como si la vida dependiera de ello. Eso lo tomo totalmente por sorpresa, contando con que el rubio lo había ignorado históricamente después de su encuentro en el cuarto del conserje, así que realmente no se espero esa reacción.

Un escalofrió recorrió su ser al sentir las manos del rubio en sus pantalones con la firme intensión de quitárselo, no podía terminar así de nuevo, ¿Qué estaba loco ese idiota? Sin que los besos y mordiscos cesaran, intento detener al rubio que había logrado bajarle la cremallera.

.-Tranquilo,-el blondo mordió sus orejas-No hay tiempo para jugar, pero si quieres podemos jugar después

Un sonrojo surco su rostro. ¿En serio tenía que sonar tan pervertido? Antes de poder empujarlo para alejarlo, Naruto beso sus labios una última vez con pasión, pasando su lengua por toda su cavidad dejándole mareado, después a propia voluntad se alejo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. En silencio vio como comenzaba a quitarse el pantalón y ahí fue cuando lo recordó. Tenían que ponerse unos pantaloncillos negros que se encontraban en el cuarto.

En total silencio, se cambio, notando como el rubio le había dado la espalda mientras hacía lo mismo que él. Arqueo una ceja confundido, ese rubio era raro. Bajo la mirada a su entrepierna notando el problema que se encontraba ahí. ¿Cómo le iba hacer para quitarse semejante empalme? Una ducha no era opción, y ayudarse el mismo estaba descartado. Menudo problema.

.-Disculpen la demora-la puerta se abrió tan deprisa que solo pudo sentarse en un banco para ocultar su 'problema'-Pensé que sería mas rápido

Entrecerró los ojos analizando al recién llegado, el cual le sonrió tranquilamente, cerró la puerta y comenzó a desvestirse.

.-Si serás idiota, Menma-el rubio se cruzo de brazos-¿Qué te ha demorado tanto-ttebayo?

.-Anko-sensei es perfeccionista,-el morocho ojiazul doblo su playera negra-Además, no puedes quejarte, también te has demorado-ttebane

.-¿Demorado? ¡Si estoy desde antes!

.-Ni de coña-finalmente se puso los pantaloncillos negros-Si tienes cara de haberte tirado un buen polvo

Sin poder siquiera esperarlo, un nuevo sonrojo ataco sus mejillas pálidas, mientras veía la misma reacción en el rubio, que traía hasta las orejas rojas.

.-¿Cómo carajos puedes saber eso?-el rubio se acerco al morocho que lo miraba como reprochándole-¡Eso es estúpido!

.-No sabía, tu reacción te ha delatado, aniki-baka

¿Aniki? Arqueo la ceja. Tanto como la vergüenza y la erección desaparecieron de su cuerpo dejándole extrañado, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que estaba extrañado, de saber que eran hermanos o que no se había puesto a pensar en ese detalle.

Se mordió el labio molesto. Al parecer su inteligencia estaba decayendo en ese horrible lugar e iba muriendo a causa de Naruto. ¡Maldición!

Miró en dirección a los hermanos al sentir una mirada penetrante fija en él, al alzar la mirada, se encontró con que el morocho ojiazul le miraba de una manera hiriente, fría y llena de odio. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese? Le sostuvo la mirada con fiereza ignorando los reproches del rubio hacía con su hermano, que también le ignoraba.

.-Vamos, chicos, ¡Sientan el momento, se supone que es un amor prohibido, no correspondido, ambos desean a Sasuke-kun, pero solo uno es el ganador!

Una mujer de cabello azul les daba órdenes, la misma que interrumpió su lucha de miradas asesinas con el hermano menor del rubio. Al parecer, esa mujer extravagante era la encargada de la clase ese día, por lo que les ordenaba que pose realizar y determinaba por cuanto tiempo. Por lo que notó a la mujer le pareció divertido que ambos hermanos actuaran en disputa por el amor de él, como un tabú muy conocido, unos gemelos enamorados de la misma persona, que resultaba ser Sasuke.

Después de hora y media de gritos fastidiosos se encontraban en la última pose, la cual consistía en que él, la razón de deseo de los gemelos, estuviera sentado en medio, mientras los hermanos estuvieran a su lado, tomándole por la cintura, Naruto de pie a su derecha que le tomaba la barbilla simulando un posible beso, y Menma a su izquierda, que 'besaba' su hombro izquierdo y tenía su mano izquierda en el su pecho. Para terminar el cuadro, él tenía su mano izquierda sobre la de Menma y su mano derecha descansaba en la nuca de Naruto.

¡Joder! Que ganas de empujar un poco su mano para sellar sus labios con los del blondo. Se pateo mentalmente ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan débil? ¡Que esto era una estupidez!

.-Me encanta la mirada de Menma-kun, tan penetrante, tan concentrada en tu papel, realmente se siente como si te quitara lo que mas quieres en el mundo.

¿Concentrada? Si era ira contenida lo que tenía ese morocho ojiazul, lo sabía al sentir esa mano apretar más de lo debido su cintura.

.-Será mejor que plasmen en el lienzo esa pasión desbordada por parte de Sasuke-kun y Naruto-kun, que a mí ver, parece mas real que actuada.

¡Mierda! Tenía la más pequeña esperanza que eso no fuera obvio. ¿Por qué no pintaban más rápido para que pudiera irse? Sus manos se estaban entumiendo y esa pose era más cansada que estar acostado en las piernas de ambos hermanos.

.- ¡Que alivio! Pensé que mi Sasu-chan era un asexuado sin gracia

Claramente sintió una vena saltar en su sien, su hermano estaba tentando terreno peligroso. Maldito bastardo. Luego se desquitaría. Debía ocupar su mente en otra cosa. Su madre le había comentado que debía inscribirse a algún club deportivo, de lo contrario, lo metería a ballet clásico, era de gustos refinados y gozaba de una buena representación en ese arte tan delicado, pero no le hacía gracia ponerse unos pantalones ajustados y bailar de puntas.

.-Escuchen-Konan alzo la voz-Faltan diez minutos, por lo tanto, espero que estén con los últimos detalles, no se olviden de ordenar los dibujos.

Diez minutos. Diez largos minutos. Maldición. Se percató de la respiración del blondo, tan cerca a su rostro, un impulso fuera de lo común le pedía a gritos que besara esos labios suaves y tibios que le quitaba el aliento, impulso que reprimió de inmediato. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan simple le impactara de ese modo? ¡Por Dios! Si existían personas con mas gracia que él, un elefante con leotardo sería mas agraciado que el áureo, en definitiva el mundo era cosa rara.

Debía verle el lado positivo a esto. Al menos su suplicio se había acabado.

.-Se les veía muy sensuales, chicos-comentó Deidara una vez que salieron de la universidad-Para ser asexuado, Sasu-chan desprendes demasiado _sex appeal_

Oh, que equivocado estaba.

.-Quien lo diría, mi ototo es una maquina sexual

Sintió hervir la sangre mientras oía las tonterías de los 'mayores', esto era humillante, pero ya encontraría la forma de vengarse, siempre la encontraba. Miro a su izquierda, donde se encontraban los hermanos ojiazules platicando, si se podría decir platicar a un rubio colgado del cuello del otro mientras parloteaba sin parar y el morocho obviamente lo ignoraba. Parecía una versión mas joven de su hermano y su mejor amigo.

Arqueo una ceja, ¿por qué todos caminaban hacía el mismo lugar? De pronto, como si le hubieran dado un balde de agua fría sintió la cruel realidad azotarle en la cara, se detuvo, quedando estático sin poder moverse, notó como le pasaban de lado sin inmutarse de su reacción continuando su camino. Parpadeo dos veces. Orgullo Uchiha activado, no podía dejar que una minoridad como esa le perturbara.

.-Pensé que tardarías menos en darte cuenta que somos vecinos-ttebayo-el blondo le sonrió mostrándole toda la dentadura-Creí que eras mas listo, _Sasuke-kun_

Mierda. Esperaba que nadie se diera cuenta. Enarco una ceja molesto al notar la presencia del rubio, que había abandonado su lugar con el moreno y le miraba sonriente. Le mire fríamente mientras retomaba el paso, sin esperar el rubio caminaba a su lado con las manos en la nuca.

.-Supuse que no escuchaste la presentación de Dei-chan-repuso el blondo tranquilamente-Namikaze, el apellido de papá, pero prefiero mil veces Uzumaki, el apellido de mamá, es mas relajado-sonrió mostrando toda la dentadura, como si estuviera promocionando una pasta dental

.-Dobe

.-No esta bien que insultes a alguien, cuando fuiste tan lento en darte cuenta, teme

Tenía razón. Pero no importaba. Siguió caminando con prepotencia mientras veía a unos pasos suyos a los otros conversar muy amenos.

.-Pero eso es lo que me gusta de ti, Uchiha, orgulloso hasta el tuétano

Se detuvo nuevamente para mirar al blondo, que seguía sonriendo con los brazos en la nuca. Arqueo una ceja desconcertado. ¿Eso era una declaración de amor? ¿Entonces, Naruto si era gay?

Para su sorpresa, Naruto le robo un beso en plena calle. Fue tan rápido que apenas pudo sentir el roce. Sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo y le miro con odio.

.-Eres mío Uchiha, que no se te olvide

Con un guiño, el rubio se adelanto para llegar con los otros cuatro, los cuales ignoraban lo sucedido, sintió una punzada en su sien junto con un dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué mierdas había pasado?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Después de un r ato he regresado. Si, me fue genial en Mérida y pase a Cancún, tan cerca uno del otro, me divertí mucho. Pero ahora, a regresar a actualizar esta historia. Gracias a los que siguen leyendo esta historia, espero sean de su agrado. Y sobre todo a los que dejan review, que eso deja a una autora mas que contenta :3

**Kikyo Taisho:** Si, Kikyo es una buena chica ^.^ Y Naruto si, es un pervertido, y de lo peor, pero a decir verdad no estoy segura quien es más pervertido, él o Menma, ya luego verás porque. Lo del moretón salió de pronto, pensé que haría alguien tan serio como Sasuke en un dilema como tal, digo, todos en algun momento sufrimos eso, ya sea por causas indecentes y otras no tanto. Tambien es cierto, secuestrar a Sasuke y hacerle cosas, pero mira que se dejo hacer muy bien, así como que lucho pues no mucho, y no va a luchar mucho que digamos, supongo que al no saber bien lo que es el sexo se deja llevar por 'curiosidad científica', así que nos divertiremos mucho con esa curiosidad. Gracias por leer y ¡andamos en contacto!

**Lina Okazaki:** ¡Oooh! ¡Lina-sama! ¡Gracias por tus observaciones! Creo que se hace una mejor historia si ese tipo de cosas se comentan, ya que es una partida doble, me ayudas como escritora y hay mas calidad en lo que se escribe. ¡Muchas gracias! Lo que da al lemon, no esperaba sacarlo así, pero pensé que ya estaba dilatando mucho, hoy fue un poco mas suave, lime en realidad, pero necesitaba que Menma entrara en escena con Sasuke, ya que será algo impredecible y complicado, en lo que llevo de la historia la personalidad de Menma ha cambiado tanto que asusta, pero tiene una de dos, o lo odias o lo amas, se que tienes dudillas por ahí, las mismas que tiene Sasuke, pero se irán resolviendo, sobre todo la relación un tanto extraña de Naruto y Menma, que pareciera incestuosa, pero no realmente. Ya lo leerás. Nuevamente muchas gracias por los comentarios y nos andamos leyendo. :3

**Goten Trunks:** Reafirmo lo dicho, no habrá incesto, solo una relación un tanto estrecha, demasiado, ya sabes, al ser gemelos comparten diferente. Pronto se sabrá la actitud de Naruto para con Sasuke. Muchas gracias por leer.

**Ambu780:** ¿Qué dirían sus padres? A mi me preocupa mas Mikoto y Fugaku, que Minato y Kushina son mas tranquilos, pero ha saber. Si Sasuke se rindió en el capitulo anterior, en los que siguen no podrá evitar absolutamente nada. Gracias por leer.

**Kathya:** ¡Hola nena! No te preocupes, entiendo, la universidad es una pequeña absorbedora de tiempo incontrolable, que gusto que te hicieras un tiempo para leer. Tienes razón, la actitud de Naruto es sospechosa pero comprensible, ya verás que sucede. Y su Sasuke solo se sorprendió se debe a que no esta muy seguro de las relaciones humanas, y mucho menos las sexuales, así que si esta o no enamorado de Naruto no lo sabrá por un tiempo, ya que no esta familiarizado con esos términos. Gracias por leer y por comentar.

Guest: (¿?) Gracias por leer. Espero que te siga gustando. :3

Nuevamente muchas gracias a todos y nos andamos leyendo. Hasta le proximo capitulo.


	7. De gritos y placeres

**Destinos Cruzados**

**7. De gritos y placeres**

.-Sasu-chan-arqueo la ceja molesto al escuchar semejante grito de su madre-Sasu-chan, se me ha terminado el azúcar

¿Y que quería que hiciera? ¿Una fiesta? ¿Le hablaba al Papa? ¿O a la Reina de Inglaterra? Si, tenía que aceptarlo, estaba de un humor de perros, no es como si fuera agradable o no tuviera siempre su mal humor, pero hoy estaba mas enojado que de costumbre.

.-¿Puedes ir a pedirle a Shina-chan un poco?

¡Ni de coña! Estaba tranquilamente sentado en aquel sillón viendo la televisión, la cual estaba apagada, como para mover un dedo, sin contar que su madre le solicitada realizar un cliché muy gastado. Se imagino un momento enfrente de la casa de los locos Namikaze con una expresión melosa pidiendo una tacita de azúcar. R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o.

.-No seas gruño-la mujer de pronto apareció en la estancia con una taza de gatitos negros adorables en la mano-Itachi no esta y de verdad la necesito.

Miro indiferente a su madre, sintiendo una vena palpitar en su cien al notar la taza tan asquerosamente cursi. En definitiva no iba a ir.

.-¿Entonces no?-su madre arqueo la ceja-Bien, de seguro Naru-chan o Men-chan estarán encantados de pasar la tarde aquí, sino es que los dos

Se levantó como resorte mientras extendía la mano para que le entregaran la mentada taza. Prefería mil veces ir él un momento, a que esos dos estuvieran sentados a sus anchas en su territorio. Y ahí estaba, enfrente de la puerta Namikaze con una expresión de constipado y molestia junta, armándose de valor para tocar el timbre.

Cosa que no importo realmente, ya que de pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par encontrándose con la señora Namikaze.

.-Oh, Sasu-chan, ¡Que coincidencia!-la bermeja le sonrió con dulzura-¡Pero que taza tan mas linda!-un sonrojo se apodero de su ser, debió cambiar la taza-Ya veo, ¿Es azúcar o sal? No importa, ahora voy de salida, pero Naru-chan podrá dártela sin problemas

Dios lo debía odiar profundamente como para que eso sucediera, suspiro derrotado, a mal paso darle prisa. La pelirroja se hizo a un lado para dejarle entrar.

.-¡Naru-chan! ¡Ya me voy! ¡Atiende a Sasu-chan! ¡Dale lo que necesita, por favor cielo!-volteo a verle con una sonrisa-Estas en tu casa, Sasu-chan-después de una caricia a su cabeza salió prácticamente corriendo.

Arqueo una ceja, esa familia siempre andaba de prisa, quizá se les hacía tarde para vivir y por ello siempre andaban apurandose. Sin ganas, cerro la puerta y se quito los zapatos, caminando hacia la cocina, no le importaba realmente si el áureo le daría la azúcar o no, lo único que pensaba era irse de ahí de inmediato.

Apenas entro al comedor, y sintió como era empujado bruscamente a la pared contraria, siguió sin expresión alguna al encontrarse con la mirada azulada del rubio. Si, eso era lo que temía.

.-Azúcar-fue lo único que salió de su boca

.-¿No es una taza muy cursi?

La miro indiferente. Si era muy cursi, pero lamentablemente, era su taza favorita, cuando su madre se la regalo en Navidad, se emociono, aunque ni mostro un solo sentimiento al verla, pero de verdad le gustaban los gatos negros, solo que esos gatos se veían demasiado tiernos para su gusto.

.-Es mi favorita

Apenas término de decir aquello cuando el rubio le beso con desesperación. No correspondió la acción, pero tampoco le alejo, muy a su pesar, estaba acostumbrándose a esa manera cariñosa y posesiva del rubio. Una lengua traviesa roso sus labios cerrados, indicándole que quería entrar, volvió a arquear al ceja, eso si no iba a pasar, como pudo, comenzó a empujar al rubio, esperando que se separara, pero no contaba con que este le tomara de las muñecas, pagándoselas a la pared impidiéndole luchar, mientras que una pierna era colocada entre las suyas, dejándole mas que vulnerable.

.-Te lo he dicho-susurro el blondo-No aprietes los labios

Otro beso apasionado, esta vez cerro los ojos al sentir los mordiscos en sus labios, que manera tan erótica de besar a alguien que no quiere ser besado, lentamente, dejo que esa lengua entrara en su boca, dejándose llevar por las sensaciones placenteras, un gemido se perdió en sus bocas al sentir como Naruto comenzaba a frotar su rodilla con su entrepierna. Eso no estaba bien, iba a caer. En el momento que se percato que no solo la rodilla del blondo se movía, sino que era acompañado por su cadera, sabía que había caído. ¡Mierda!

De pronto se escucho un fuerte portazo. Se sobresalto un poco, pero el rubio no dejo de besarle, su respiración se hizo mas rápida, miro al blondo que seguía en lo suyo con los ojos cerrados. ¿Acaso este idiota no le importaba que fueran descubiertos? Si acababan de escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse de golpe. ¡Este era un dobe pervertido! Comenzó a retorcerse, sin lograr moverse mucho.

.-¡Eres un estúpido, Ita-baka!

.-¿Cómo puedes insultar dos veces en la misma oración a una persona?

Su hermano y Deidara habían llegado, solo que sus voces se escuchaban en la sala. Al parecer, no habían reparado en la idea de que el estaba ahí, a unos cuantos metros con el rubio, sintió un mordisco en su cuello que le trajo a la realidad de golpe junto con un sonrojo, miro con odio al blondo que no había soltado su agarre en ningún momento.

.-No hagas ruido, Sasuke-le susurro al oído-Sería un problema si se dieran cuenta que estamos aquí-termino por lamerle el lóbulo, a lo cual cerro los ojos avergonzado.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿En serio era tan pervertida e impúdica la situación? ¡Por Dios! ¡Si su hermano estaba en la sala! Nada mas era cosa que tuviera ganas de tomar agua y fuera hacia la cocina para encontrarlo ahí. Volvió a retorcerse, pero fue difícil tomar fuerzas cuando sentía como le succionaban con sensualidad el cuello y esa rodilla seguía jugando en su entrepierna. Eso era malo, porque, a contra de su voluntad, se estaba excitando.

.-¡Simplemente por que lo eres, Ita-baka! ¿Sabes lo difícil que es que un senpai te hable? Ahora pensara que estoy loco por tu culpa, ¡No me volverá hablar!

.-¿Qué querías que hiciera? ¡Te estaba seduciendo!

.-¡Me estaba ayudando a una tarea!

.-¿Insinuándose como una puta en celo?

.-¡Eso no paso, Ita-baka!

Con razón no se dieron cuenta cuando llegaron, estaban tan ocupados discutiendo que ni se dieron cuenta quien estaba o no en la casa. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos y morderse la lengua para no soltar un gemido, estaba tan ocupado escuchando una conversación ajena que no se dio cuenta que el rubio le había desabrochado la camisa y mordía sus pezones suavemente, jugando con ellos en su lengua. Pero que destreza de ese idiota, tomarle ambas muñecas con una mano para usar la otra para desvestirle. ¿Cuántas veces había hecho eso ese zorro? Un suave jadeo salió de su boca al sentir esa cálida lengua dar vueltas sobre un pezón para luego pasar al otro. ¡Rayos! De verdad estaba excitado.

.-Te dije que me va ayudar a una tarea de fotografía y escenografía

.-¿Llevándote a unas termas? ¡Que ayuda!

.-Es un tema original, Ita-baka

.-Seguro ese imbécil fue el que te sugirió ese lugar, ¿no? ¡Que amable!

Unos dedos en su cinturón le hicieron temblar, era obvio lo que venía, apretó los labios con fuerza mientras sentía como se colaba esa mano entre su ropa interior, tocando sin ningún pudor su erección, no podía evitar tener una respiración entrecortada, ¡Por Kami! Que la boca del rubio en su pecho y su mano en su miembro le estaba haciendo perder el juicio. Y todo por una taza de azúcar, que irónico.

.-Eres mas pervertido que yo-le susurro nuevamente el rubio al oído-Mira que estas bien duro, mientras tu hermano esta en la otra habitación.

.-Dobe-no se atrevía a abrir los ojos, esto era humillante

.-Será mejor que estés calladito, no queremos que nii-chan sepa

El rubio le soltó para arrodillarse, si ese idiota no hubiera tomado su miembro en su boca tan rápido, quizás hubiera huido, pero ese blondo era veloz, y en poco tiempo le estaba dando un placer que ansiaba, con una mano, tapo su boca para evitar gritar de placer, ya que la otra aun sostenía la taza de gatos negros. ¡Joder! Que se sentía en la gloría. Miro al rubio, arrodillado, metiendo y sacando su miembro de su boca, con los ojos cerrados. Que visión mas erótica y sensual.

.-¡No se que tanto te enoja!-oh si, la pelea de ellos, casi lo olvidaba-¡Pensaba invitarte de todas formas!

.-¿Qué?

.-¡Lo que escuchaste, Ita-baka! Pero eres tan imbécil, que tenías que abrir tu bocota para arruinarlo.

Arqueo la espalda de placer, ese blondo le estaba enloqueciendo, pronto comenzó a lamer sus testículos mientras con una mano le masturbaba. Eso era malo, no iba a tardar en terminar, lo sabía. Tenía que quitarle.

.-Espera…..-susurro entrecortado, poniendo una mano sobre esa cabellera rubia

.-¿Tan pronto?-el rubio sonrió con picardía-Vaya que si te excita poder ser descubierto

Volvió a taparse la boca al sentir nuevamente esa cavidad cálida en su miembro. Los movimientos se aceleraron y las caricias no se hicieron esperar, su orgasmo estaba cerca, lo podía sentir.

.-De todos modos ya no importa-su voz sonaba mas calmada-Ya le había advertido a Sasori-senpai que eres un baka

.-¿Qué mierdas le andas diciendo a la gente?

.-La pura verdad, pareces un perro con rabia

.-Eres un….

Los espasmos recorrieron su ser, mientras sentía como había llegado al orgasmo. Hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no soltar el último gemido que murió en su garganta, podía sentir como Naruto succionaba y tragaba todo, se encorvo un poco poniendo sus manos en la cabeza rubia, sentía como sus piernas le temblaban y veía colores con los ojos cerrados. No tardo mucho para que Naruto se incorporara y le sonriera picaronamente mientras se relamía los labios como un zorro.

El blondo le abrazo, repartiéndole besos en su cuello, que le propiciaban ciertos espasmos de placer.

.-Eres delicioso, Uchiha-se sonrojo al escucharle

Escucharon ruidos extraños, quizás los mayores decidieron entrar a la cocina, así que lo mas rápido que pudieron, se acomodaron, Naruto abrocho su camisa mientras él acomodaba su pantalón, se sorprendió un poco, ya que sin quererlo rozo la entrepierna de Naruto notando que este estaba excitado y no había hecho nada para si mismo.

Le miro extrañado, buscando alguna mueca de insatisfacción por parte del blondo, pero este estaba muy tranquilo mirando entretenido su tarea de abotonar su camisa.

.-Azúcar, ¿no?-tomo la taza y entró a la cocina

.-¿Sasuke?-miro a su hermano que había entrado al comedor-No sabía que estabas aquí

.-Vine por azúcar-y fue a la cocina junto con el rubio, no necesitaba que su hermano le viera sudoroso con las mejillas rojas.

.-Vaya numerito que montamos-podía escuchar la voz de Deidara cerca, al parecer entro también al comedor-¿No te da pena con Sasu-chan?

.-¿A mi? ¡Tu entraste gritando como endemoniado!

.-Por tu culpa, Ita-baka

Escucharon ruidos en la escalera, indicándoles que habían subido a la planta alta. Rodo los ojos exasperado, en serio su hermano no se daba cuenta de que había sentido celos por su amigo. Si, su amigo.

.-Aquí tienes-el rubio el tendió la taza llena de azúcar-Que no se diga que no cumplo lo que me piden, te di lo que _necesitabas_, Sasuke-teme

Tomo la taza sin dejar de ver la sonrisa del otro. ¿Por qué? Era la segunda vez que pasaba, y el rubio solo se ocupada de darle placer sin siquiera importarle que le doliera, ambos eran hombres, así que comprendía muy bien el dolor que veía si uno estaba en esas condiciones de excitación y no liberaba esa tensión.

.-¿Por qué?

El rubio parpadeo dos veces, sin quitar su sonrisa

.-Me gusta ser buen vecino

.-No eso, dobe-arqueo al ceja-¿Por qué tu no….?

.-No importa-el rubio se encogió los hombros entendiendo la pregunta-Así esta bien, ahora…

.-No esta bien

Dejo la taza en la repisa, para empujar un poco a Naruto que choco con la estufa de la cocina. Por primera vez, noto que esa seguridad que siempre veía en los ojos azulados del otro no estaba, mas bien era confusión lo que reflejaban, sonrió de lado al darse cuenta que esos ojos eran demasiado sinceros.

Sin saber mucho del caso, se arrodillo enfrente del rubio, le desabrocho el cinturón y el pantalón para meter su mano dentro de la ropa interior.

.-¿Qué haces?

.-¿Necesitas que te explique, usuratonkachi?

No le permitió continuar, simplemente tomo aquel miembro, el cual se le hizo excesivamente grande, y se lo metió a la boca. Un gemido ahogado junto con una mano en su cabeza le indico que lo estaba haciendo bien. No lo pensó mucho, simplemente copio lo que había hecho el rubio anteriormente. Mientras subía y bajaba, noto algo interesante, había pensado un segundo atrás que eso le daría asco, pero increíblemente, no le desagradaba, hasta podría decir que le gustaba.

Su sabor no era algo que hubiera probado antes, así que supuso que ese era el sabor de Naruto, claro, no podía comparar mucho ya que era la primera vez que hacía aquello. Sin dejar su cometido, alzo la mirada para ver a Naruto, si bien agradeció que este tuviera los ojos cerrados, no pudo evitar pensar que también se veía lindo y erótico, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y las cejas curveadas por el placer. Si, lo estaba haciendo bien.

Aumento el ritmo, sintiendo como se hinchaba mas ese miembro en su boca. Curioso, quizás el rubio estaba tan excitado que su cuerpo reaccionaba así, de pronto, se percato de unos espasmos en aquel pedazo de carne. ¿Qué era aquello? Movió su mano mas rápidamente, sintió algo extraño en ella, el espasmo era mas fuerte, se separo curioso para ver que sucedía cuando el orgasmo de Naruto le cayo en la cara.

Entonces eso era, podía sentir el líquido caliente y viscoso en su cara y el olor se hizo intenso. Así que así olía Naruto. Alzo la mirada para ver al rubio respirando entrecortadamente, con sudor en su frente, las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios rosas. Naruto se veía sexy después del orgasmo.

El blondo abrió los ojos, y su rostro tuvo una reacción de pánico. Que forma tan curiosa de actuar de Naruto.

.-¡Lo siento! ¡No te avise!-el rubio saco un pañuelo y comenzó a limpiarle la cara-¡Mira que te he manchado! –sonaba muy apenado

.-No importa-se incorporo mirando sin expresión alguna al rubio-Fue rápido

.-No lo fue-el rubio se sonrojo violentamente-Es solo... me había aguantando mucho, y tu, lo arruinaste teme

Simplemente arqueo la ceja, tomo la taza y con un movimiento en la mano se despidió para irse a su casa. Vaya día más raro. A mitad del camino, se detuvo un momento.

¿Pero que mierda había hecho?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Oh! Pero si me divertí escribiendo esto. Disculpen la demora, pero ahora esta mas larguito con algo mas de picantito. Espero que les haya gustado y les mando un saludo. Gracias a los que leen esta historia, sobre todo a los que dejan review, me hacen muy feliz.

_**Kikyo taisho:**_ Este capitulo no resuelve ninguna de tus dudas, pero espero que te haya gustado, porque al final siempre pensé que fuera un NaruSasu/SasuNaru, pero ya veras que pasa con Menma, que tiene una historia que contar. ¡Gracias por leer nena!

**Ambu**: Bueno, bueno, este capitulo no aclara nada, pero fue interesante, ¿a que si? Naruto y Menma andan en secretos, no faltará mucho para que veas lo que realmente pasa con esos dos, aunque se podría decir que a veces, Menma es un poco….. perverso. ¡Gracias por leer!


	8. De noches y charlas

**Destinos cruzados**

**8. De noches y charlas **

.-Ototo-baka, deberías tomarte unas vacaciones

.-¡Cierra la boca, idiota!-escupió mas furioso de lo normal

.-O al menos deberías encontrar a una morra y tener un revolcón

Una vena palpito en su sien de manera estrepitosa, de puro coraje tomo un cojín del sillón donde se encontraba y se lo lanzo lo mas fuerte que pudo, si justamente ese era su maldito problema. ¡¿Por qué mierdas le hizo eso al blondo?! ¡Por Kami! Que algo se lo tragara pero ya.

Después de escuchar una risita por parte de su hermano, abrazo otro cojín cercano y encendió la televisión, si bien nunca fue fan de la programación televisiva, ahora necesitaba despejar su mente y olvidar lo que hizo. Claro, como si eso fuera posible.

.-Venga Itachi, que te hayan dado de calabazas en la cara no significa que te desquites con tu hermano

.-¿Pero que dices?

.-Konan te rechazo ¿cierto?-el rubio sonrió-Si estas muy frustrado, puedes tomar mi cuerpo a placer-termino dando una pose sexy

.-¿De que estas hablando anormal? ¿Quién demonios quisiera tu cuerpo?

Rodo sus ojos exasperado, en serio su hermano era un idiota, aunque si le había sorprendido un poco que se le hubiera declarado a alguien que no fuera Deidara, quizá su hermano era mas idiota de lo que pensaba.

Suspiro cansado, escuchar sus discusiones sin sentido recordaba a viva voz lo que había pasado en la casa de Naruto, cubrió su rostro con la almohada, en serio no necesitaba ese tipo de pensamientos en su mente. Si ese día quedo como autista en su cuarto sin pegar el ojo, la semana fue un martirio, escondiéndose del blondo como una rata callejera, evitando su mirada y huyendo de los trabajos en conjunto, aun no estaba seguro como le hizo para terminar la semana con algo de dignidad.

¿Era posible que ese día estuviera drogado? Después de todo chupársela a un hombre no estaba en sus planes. Un acto totalmente consensuado. Y la peor parte,¡ la peor de todos ¡Como le había encantado!

Maldito el día en que sus pies tocaron el mugroso pueblo de Konoha.

.-Oye tú, troll del puente-su hermano reía divertido-¿Me has escuchado?

Gruño molesto. Ni se acordaba que seguían ahí. Les miro molesto.

.-Dije que te quedarías con tía Kushina el fin de semana

¿Qué carajos? ¡No! ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda!

.-¡De ninguna manera! No pasaré el fin de semana en casa de los anormales esos-al parecer había olvidado su forma de ser fría y había dado un brinco tal que asusto a los mayores-Eso nunca pasara, ¿oíste? Primero muerto antes que pisar esa casa fenómenos

.-Con que a esas vamos, Sasuke

Un escalofrió le recorrió el ser, esa forma tan intimidante de hablar, junto con esa aura maligna que impregno la habitación, añadiendo la cara de estupefacción del rubio y su hermano, si que estaba de suerte, no tenía que ser un adivino para saber que su propia madre estaba detrás de él. Volteo lentamente para ver a la dulce mujer convertida en un demonio.

.-Casa de fenómenos, ¿eh?

Maldita su suerte.

Dejando de lado el mega golpe que lo dejo fuera de combate de inmediato, y los gritos subsecuentes, le había ido bastante bien, quizá era el hecho de que estuviera Deidara presente, de caso contrario, no se habría librado tan 'fácilmente'. Para la noche se encontraban en la residencia Namikaze para cenar, ya que el matrimonio se ofreció a llevar a los Uchiha al aeropuerto después de comer una cena 'sencilla', tan característica del blondo mayor.

Muy a su pesar, le toco el asiento justo enfrente de los gemelos Namikaze, los cuales compartían no solo risas y anécdotas entre ellos, también un poco de comida del plato contrario, como si fuera una pareja de enamorados. En serio, ¿Cuál era el problema en esa familia?

.-Mañana iremos a las termas, Ita-kun-Deidara sonaba muy feliz-Espero que nos toque buen clima

Rodo los ojos cansado. Sus padres debía ir a Tokio por negocios, aunque su madre no tenía nada que hacer ahí, pero era una mujer muy convincente (_**'¡Ni te creas que iras solo Fugaku, si lo haces te juro que te lo corto apenas entres a esa casa!'**_), y su hermano tenía un compromiso con el rubio y su senpai. Menuda suerte.

Una vez concluida la cena, su madre le abrazo efusivamente mientras su padre apenas le dijo un seco 'nos vemos', después de verlos partir suspiro cansado, esa noche se quedo solo con el circo de pulgas. Nunca debió de haber nacido.

.-¿Quieren jugar un rato?-el rubio mayor se veía emocionado-Podríamos matar la noche un rato

.-Me encantaría-Naruto sonrió-Pero mañana hay practica, así que me iré a dormir pronto.

.-¡Hombre! ¿Pero de donde sacas tanta fuerza? ¡De solo verte me he cansado!

.-Bueno-el ojiazul le miro de pronto-Tengo resistencia en muchas cosas-esa mirada picara le hizo estremecer.

Itachi, saciando su curiosidad con varias preguntas, se entero que Naruto era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, la temporada estaba cerca por lo que se encontraba entrenando todas las tardes y algunas noches sin falta, dejándoles los fines de semana para entrenar temprano. Tenía que admitir que eso era admirable, ya que no se olvida que ese idiota tenía reconocimiento por su inteligencia.

Intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras mas, y Naruto se despidió, dejando la habitación junto con su hermano menor, que si bien no había dicho ni una sola palabra en el interrogatorio de Itachi, no paro de mandarle miradas asesinas de vez en vez.

.-Ya que todos andan de aguafiestas, vamos a descansar-Deidara sonrió-Vamos Sasu-chan, te mostrare tu cuarto

En la planta alta, se encontraron cepillándose los dientes de una manera bastante sincronizada a los gemelos, al verlos sonrieron como si de uno solo se tratara, volvieron a despedirse y entraron a una sola habitación. Arqueo la ceja, ¿No estaban muy grandes para dormir juntos?

.-Aquí, el cuarto de huéspedes, dormirás cómodo, buenas noches, Sasu-chan

La despedida habitual de Deidara no se hizo esperar, observo a los dos mayores entrar a una habitación continua a la habitación de los gemelos. Se quedo a mitad del pasillo sin ganas de hacer nada, en definitiva era el lugar el que lo ponía incomodo. Un suspiro casado salió de sus labios. De alguna forma se sentía decepcionado por la poca atención que mostraba Naruto a su presencia, quizá no debió evitarlo tanto.

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ¿Qué mierdas estaba pensando? Debía dormir, eso debía hacer. Sin mas, cambio su atuendo por el de dormir y entro a la cama tapándose totalmente con las cobijas, lo de hace un momento, fue una estupidez.

.-No te encariñes, es una tontería

Abrió los ojos cansado, ¿De quien era esa voz? Miro el pequeño reloj de la mesita de noche indicándole que eran las dos de la mañana. Escucho algunos ruidos en el pasillo, era posible que en su otra vida fuera gato, ya que la curiosidad pudo mas con él. Se levanto suavemente y se acerco a la puerta, notando que el ruido venia de otro lado. Salió del cuarto para notar que la puerta de los gemelos estaba entreabierta con una suave luz tintineante saliendo de ella.

Se encogió los hombros. No era de su incumbencia. Regresaría a la cama.

.-No me estoy encariñando-ttebayo

O quizás no.

.-Escucha, juraste que no lo harías de acuerdo, no rompas tu juramento-ttebane

.-No lo estoy rompiendo, yo no rompo mis promesas

Se acerco de puntitas para ver mas, en serio la curiosidad era demasiada. Se asombro bastante al ver esa escena, ambos hermanos estaban sentados en el suelo, con una vela iluminando el lugar. Naruto estaba de espaldas, por lo que Menma le quedaba de frente. Observó como el menor tomaba el rostro del blondo y comenzaba a repartirle besos en su rostro, tenía una mirada muy dulce cada vez que repetía esa acción.

.-¿Puedo creer en tus palabras, Naru-chan?

.-Eres a quien mas quiero, tu eres lo mas importante en mi vida

El blondo puso una mano en la mejilla de su gemelo, el cual sonrió con una ternura que le pareció encantadora, si que eran idénticos. Menma cerro los ojos mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano. En definitiva, esos dos era muy raros.

.-Tu sabes que siempre estaré contigo-el morocho abrió sus ojos-Porque no hay nadie en el mundo, que te quiera mas que yo, por eso… no le vuelvas a hablar a Uchiha

Abrió los ojos sorprendido, ¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

.-Ni una palabra, Menma

Casi su boca termina en el suelo de la impresión, gracias a Dios eso era físicamente imposible. Apenas salía de la impresión, cuando vio como el morocho pasaba sus brazos por el cuello del blondo y se acercaba a su rostro. Era posible…. ¿Era posible que se estuvieran besando? No, eso no era posible, no, no. Eran hermanos, eran hermanos… ¿Pero que carajo…?

.-Te quiero, Naru-chan-termino por abrazar a su hermano gustoso

¿Incesto? Pero…. No podía ser posible. De pronto, el morocho se dio cuenta de su presencia, había sido tan tonto de empujar un poco la puerta de la impresión. Sintió esos ojos fríos y calculadores en su ser, no era ningún miedoso, y su orgullo estaba de por medio, pero hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por no salir corriendo de la impresión, esa mirada con esa suave luz de la vela le hacía ver como un demonio.

Sin palabras, regreso a su habitación a paso apresurado, para cerrar la puerta tras de si. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Su relación de hermanos era incestuosa? No, tenía que pensar con calma, Naruto no se veía de esa índole, bueno, realmente no se veía como el pervertido inmoral que era, pero tener ese tipo de relación con su hermano. Era imposible.

Simplemente, de tener una relación de ese tipo, no tendría el rubio porque meterle mano cada vez que pudiera, ¿no es así? No lo necesitaría, esto era totalmente ridículo. Volvió a taparse con las sabanas. Nunca debió de levantarse de su cama. Nunca debió hablarle a Naruto. Nunca debió de ir a ese pueblo.

Un suave ruido le despertó. Volvió a incorporarse somnoliento mirando con desgano el reloj de mesita, las cinco y cuarto, apenas si había dormido algo, dio un vistazo rápido a su habitación, y al no notar nada sospechoso volvió a recostarse esperando que el sueño se apropiara de él.

Lastima que ese algo posándose encima suyo tenía otros planes, además que le era difícil moverse, abrió los ojos de inmediato para encontrarse con unos ojiazules desafiantes. En definitiva, esos no eran los ojos de Naruto.

.-¿Tu madre no te dijo que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas?

.-¿Y la tuya no te enseño a no meterte con tu hermano?

El morocho le miro extrañado, luego soltó una suave sonrisa zorruna, la misma que hacía el blondo antes de realizar alguna travesura.

.-Muy mal, Uchiha-el morocho se acerco a su rostro, presionando mas su cuerpo-No debes perturbar la imagen de mi hermano con tus ideas incestuosas pervertidas

¿Incestuosas pervertidas? ¡Pues él le daba mucho material para pensar así!

.-Yo no me meto con mi hermano, yo amo a mi hermano, y tu estorbas

.-¡Quítate!

.-Te lo dije, Naruto es mío

.-¿Y el incestuoso soy yo?

Solo una sonrisa picara por parte del morocho. Estaba apunto de empujarle cuando un beso se planto en sus labios sin vergüenza alguna. ¿Pero que mierdas estaba sucediendo? En definitiva, esto no pintaba nada bien.

Cuando el beso termino, estaba tan atónico que no sabía ni que hacer o que decir, se sentía totalmente ajeno a su cuerpo.

.-Ya veo, por eso le gustas a Naruto-no podía salir de su asombro-Pero no puedo permitir que otra basura le rompa el corazón, ese corazón es mío, Uchiha

Y otro beso, mas apasionado se hizo presente. ¿Pero ese chico estaba loco o que?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-

Notas de la autora:

Hola! He regresado! ¿Qué les pareció el capitulo anterior? Se que a Lina-san el encanto, aunque casi la mato de le impresión, bueno, bueno, la cosa se pone diferente, he pensado mucho sobre como sería Menma, tomando su rara personalidad inicial, supongo que sería como un hermano sobreprotector exagerado, muy exagerado.

El siguiente capitulo no tardará, así que sean pacientes. Muchas gracias a los que leyeron, y mas a los que dejaron review :3

**Goten Trunks5:** Es cierto, normalmente es Sasuke el experto, pero por primera vez veremos a un Sasuke un poco atolondrado, pero no sera tanto como crees, cuando sepa mas del asunto, tomara mas acciones. De verdad, gracias por el review me haces muy feliz el leerte :3 y espero que sigas leyendo. Saludos!

**Kikyo Taisho:** Bueno, no es que haya avanzado mucho, pero al menos sabemos que hubo alguien que lastimo a Naruto y Menma lo quiere proteger, aunque no va a ser muy convencional su manera de protegerlo. Gracias por leer y espero que lo sigas disfrutando. Saludos! :3

**Lina Okazaki:** ¡Buenas Lina-san! No me había dado cuenta de mi afan extraño, pero es interesante ¿no? Creo que de ahora en adelante combinare ambas cosas para que avance la historia, aunque, la verdad, ese capitulo estaba mas enfocado a Deidara e Itachi, es díficil saber que pasa en su relación si no esta Sasuke alrededor, así que, no hay nada como poner una escena de ese tipo para que se enteré de todo, aunque, es probable que pase muy a menudo esto. Me encanta que te des un tiempo para leer esta historia y espero que sea de tu agrado. Saludos! :3

**Lyra Raven-k:** ¡Hola, Hola! De verdad, muchas gracias por leer y me hace feliz que te parezca interesante la historia, y con lo otro, haré un mayor esfuerzo para no confundirte, lo intentare :9

**Ambu:** Oh! Bueno, ya ahora di una probadita, ya mas o menos saben como es Naruto en realidad, así que es el turno de Menma, que al ser gemelos comparten muchas cosas, entre ellos, perversiones ¿por que no? jajajaja. También me imagine la taza tan linda, siempre he pensado que Sasuke es de los que les gustan las cosas super lindas y tiernas pero le da pena demostrarlo. Muchas gracias por leer y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo. :3


	9. De celos y regalos

**Destinos cruzados**

**9. De celos y regalos **

¿Por qué su vida había cambiado tanto? ¡Estúpida mudanza! ¡Estúpido Naruto! ¡Estúpido Menma!

Nunca fue fan de la vida social, siempre le gustaba estar solo y ser temido, pero por alguna extraña razón que no lograba entender, esos gemelos eran inmunes a él, a su mirada fría, a su carácter amargado y a sus comentarios, que eran escasos, agrios, mas bien, pareciera que esas cosas los atraía como abejas a la miel.

.-No volverás hablar con Naruto-el morocho le sonrió-Por que ahora, tu me tienes a mi

Unos cuantos besos más, y el ojiazul salió de su cuarto muy tranquilo, escabulléndose en total silencio. Obviamente, después de eso, no volvió a pegar el ojo en lo que resto de la madrugada, así que escucho como Naruto salió a correr desde temprano, a Itachi y Deidara irse a las termas, y al Namikaze mayor despedirse de su esposa para irse a trabajar, en sábado.

Maldito pueblo estúpido.

La mañana transcurrió igual que de costumbre, bueno, casi igual. Tomo su desayuno nutritivo mientras Menma le tomaba la pierna debajo de la mesa. Se cepillo los dientes, con Menma pegado a su espalda. Arreglo su cuarto con la mirada fija del ojiazul en su persona. Se sentó en el sofá con Menma pegado a su cuerpo. Suspiro cansado después de que Menma le diera un beso corto pero apasionado.

Tenía habilidad para ignorar cosas estúpidas, pero esta era demasiado. Maldita la hora en que a su madre se le ocurrió, no solo mudarse, sino dejarle en casa de estos fenómenos.

.-Eres muy callado, Sasu-chan-ni si quiera se digno a mirarle de reojo-Eso me gusta de ti, como un muñeco de carne y hueso, espero que en la noche, me dejes desvestirte

Levanto un poco la ceja. Al parecer Menma era más estúpido que Naruto. Vaya lugar en donde fue a parar.

Pasaron exactamente dos horas en total silencio, él mirando el televisor apagado y Menma dándole de vez en vez besos y caricias sutiles, para no ser visto por la pelirroja que pasaba ocasional frente de ellos con una sonrisa.

¿No le parecería raro a la señora Namikaze verlos en completo silencio uno a lado del otro? Ha saber.

.-¡Ya llegue! ¡Madre! ¡Necesito un baño!

Naruto finalmente llego, logrando que el gemelo se quitara de encima y fuera a recibirle como si de su esposo se tratara, con una sonrisa y un gran abrazo de por medio, miro sin interés la escena, a estas alturas, ya nada debería sorprenderle.

Antes de que el rubio subiera por las escaleras, le miro con una sonrisa, con cuidado, ya que su hermano parecía una lapa pegada a su cuerpo, le lanzo una pequeña bolsa blanca, la cual tomo por puro reflejo. Miro extrañado el paquete, después observo al rubio que le guiño el ojo y subió con su hermano colgado a su espalda.

Abrió el paquete. Al parecer si podía sorprenderse. El rubio le había traído varios tomates.

Un ligero sonrojo adorno su rostro. ¡Mierda! Que cosa tan asquerosamente tierna.

Veinte minutos después, no podía disimular una pequeña sonrisa. Se había comida gustoso los tomates, que estaban en su punto, y muy a su pesar, se sintió especial por ese acto tan inocente. No esperaba que alguien se diera cuenta de ese gusto tan inusual.

.-¿Qué te dio mi hermano? ¿Por qué sonríes, idiota? ¡Ni creas que esa sonrisa sexy hará que mi hermano te quiera!

Oh, si, había olvidado a ese celoso hermano menor, que le había estado acosando toda la mañana. Rodo los ojos exasperado, como si el quisiera que el blondo le quisiera. Sintió como el morocho se sentaba a su lado acercándose demasiado a él.

.-Si vas a sonreír, lo harás por cosas que yo te haga, ¿entendiste?

Por primera vez en todo el día, le miro extrañado. El morocho tenía una cara de enfado infantil, con los cachetes algo inflados y un puchero hasta cierto punto adorable. ¿Pero que carajo estaba pasando aquí? ¿Eso era una muestra de celos? ¡Joder! Que ahora no entendía nada.

Sin aviso, le dio un beso corto para luego abrazarlo con fuerza. En definitiva, no entendía nada.

Noto como Naruto bajo de las escaleras, con unos jeans deslavados y una playera naranja con negro que le sentaba muy bien. Sintió una punzada de nerviosismo al notar su situación, no debía dejar que Naruto interpretará esa escena, así que empujo con fuerza al morocho, que cayo de espaldas en el suelo, y espero que el blondo idiota no se hubiera dado cuenta

El rubio miro hacía la estancia para regalarle una sonrisa, se despidió con la mano y volvió a salir indicando a su madre que iría con Shikamaru lo que restaba de la tarde.

Suspiro aliviado, al parecer no vio nada. Un segundo. ¿Qué había hecho? Miro el suelo, donde Menma aun se quejaba adolorido del empujón tan esporádico de su parte. ¿Qué había pensado hacia menos de unos segundos? Sin decir nada, se levanto para retirarse del lugar sin siquiera ayudar al ojiazul a incorporarse.

Era oficial. Había perdido la cabeza.

Paso el resto de la tarde dando vueltas en su cama, intentando encontrar una respuesta lógica a su comportamiento. Ese regalo estúpido por parte del dobe le descontrolo por completo, eso debía ser, había comido tantos tomates que estaba alucinando, o les había puesto algo ese idiota y por ello andaba como loco. ¡Eso era! ¡Todo por comer algo de ese estúpido zorro! ¡Estúpido Naruto!

.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió los ojos algo desorientado, notando que la habitual luz del día era remplazada por penumbras, al parecer, se había quedado dormido pensando en el dobe de Naruto y sus estúpidos tomates. Suspiro cansado, quería regresar a su antigua mansión con su soledad. ¿Qué hora serían? No se veía que fuera muy tarde, quizá las ocho, si mal no recordaba, había una mesita donde podría ver la hora.

.-Yo que tu, no me movía, Uchiha

Se asusto un poco al escuchar esa voz tan fría a su espalda, ya que se había quedado dormido de lado, debía incorporarse, pero al momento de mover sus manos, se percato de una horrible situación, las tenía atadas imposibilitando que las separara.

.-Debo admitir, que te ves lindo cuando duermes-sintió un cuero cerca del suyo-Pero Naruto es mas lindo.

Miro con desprecio a ese morocho, ¿Qué intentaba hacer? El ojiazul se puso encima suyo y le sonrió dulcemente. Sin apresurarse, tomo las manos del azabache para terminar de amarrarlas en la cabecera de la cama. Cuando termino le dio un beso suave y dulce en los labios.

.-Que mirada tan sensual-lo volteo para que quedara boca arriba-Pareciera que quieres pegarme hasta que muera

.-¡Quítate de una puta vez!

.-Que interesante, pensé que eras más educado

¿Era él o esa situación ya la había vivido antes? Entrecerró los ojos irritado, ese morocho era mas raro de lo que pensaba, sobretodo por esa sonrisa dulce y divertida que le dedicaba. El ojiazul se abrazo a él escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, podía sentir la respiración pausada y tranquila en aquella zona tan sensible de su cuerpo. ¡Con un demonio! ¿Qué mierdas estaba pasando?

.-Naruto no esta, me siento solo-le susurro al oído, rayos, ¿Por qué sonaba condenadamente sexy?

.-No es mi problema, lárgate de aquí

.-Eres frío-un escalofrió lo recorrió al sentir la lengua del otro en su oído-¿Te gusto al menos un poquito?

.-Claro que no imbécil, ¡quítate!

Una ligera risita proveniente del menor le asusto un poco. Lentamente se incorporo el ojiazul para mirarle con desprecio, la misma mirada que le dio cuando noto que estaba escuchando su conversación.

.-Sueñas con eso, ¿verdad?-arqueo la ceja confundido-Sentir su lengua en tu piel, como te quema sus dedos al tocarte, como se trago cada gota que salió de ti

¿Qué mierda? Abrió los ojos sorprendido mientras un violento sonrojo se apoderaba de su rostro.

.-No necesita decirme nada-el ojiazul le acaricio las mejillas-Es mi hermano después de todo, se que te la chupo hasta que se sintió satisfecho

Apretó los dientes con furia, ¡Esto era humillante! ¡Joder! Comenzó a retorcerse buscando liberar sus brazos, no logra nada salvo lastimarse las muñecas. Menma sonrió un poco psicópata.

.-No eres especial, no hay forma de que eso pase

Tranquilamente el morocho saco un pañuelo, el cual termino en su boca con la firme intención de no dejarle gritar, su respiración se hizo mas rápida, ¿Pero que coño pasaba? El ojiazul comenzó a desabrocharle su camisa negra, tomándose su tiempo para admirar su abdomen ahora desnudo. Con cuidado, paso sus manos sobre su pecho, trazándolo con sus dedos, cerro los ojos fuertemente aturdido. No sabía que era tan condenadamente sensible.

.-Ese día, cuando te llevo al cuarto del conserje-le miro sorprendido-¿Te la metió hasta el fondo? ¿O solo te la chupo?

¿Esperaba que le contestará aquello? Obviamente no, por algo traía la boca tapada.

Le miro fijamente notando que el morocho traía una camisa larga de manga larga azul marino, movió un poco sus piernas intentando quitárselo de encima, lo único que logro fue darse cuenta que esa camisa era lo único que traía.

.-Supongo que no lo hizo, ya que fantaseo contigo toda la noche, se removía en la cama como desesperado y mas de una vez tuvo que ir a desfogarse al baño-el morocho pego su frente a la de él mientras cerraba los ojos-Hubiera sido mejor que te hubiera follado, así habrías salido de inmediato de su mente.

Volvió a removerse incomodo por la cercanía. Esto no le gustaba como iba, si ambos eran parecidos, tenía la impresión de cómo iba a terminar aquello.

.-Pero ya no importa, porque a partir de ahora, tú serás mío-otra sonrisa dulce

Lo que necesitaba, dos locos anunciando que era de su propiedad. Nuevamente lucho un poco para soltarse, sin resultado alguno. ¡Joder! Que ese niño le amarro muy bien las manos, ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta cuando tenía el sueño tan liviano?

Las manos del ojiazul pasaban descaradamente por su pecho, pronto sintió mordiscos en su cuello que lo dejaron inquiero. ¡No, no, no! No podía vivir lo mismo dos veces. ¡Rayos!

.-Tranquilo, Uchiha-el menor se quito su camisa azul marino-No te haré nada, que no disfrutes después

Sin pudor alguno, las manos del morocho pasaban por su cuerpo, mientras que movía su cadera sobre su entrepierna. Cerro los ojos fuertemente sintiendo como toda la sangre pasaba a cierta zona que tenía que relajar. ¡Mierda! Esto no podía estar pasando. Besos y mordiscos fueron depositados en su cuello y pecho, logrando sacarle suspiros y gemidos reprimidos. Nuevamente se retorció buscando la salida, pero el dolor en sus muñecas era lo único que recibía.

.-Eres muy sensible, _**Sasuke**_-el menor comenzó a desabrocharle los pantalones-Mira que excitarte con unos cuantos besos es muy deseable

Una cálida lengua paso por su erección, abrió los ojos de golpe mientras seguía luchando por quitarse de ahí, cosa inútil, ya que Menma utilizaba a su favor sus movimientos para estimularle mas. ¡Joder! Se sentía muy bien. Eso no podía estar pasando.

Segundos después, Menma dejo sus suaves caricias a su miembro erecto, para sentarse sobre su regazo, le ofrecía una sonrisa tan dulce que le crispaba los nervios.

.-Si Naruto no puede sacarte de su cabeza, yo lo sacaré de la tuya, Uchiha

Tranquilamente, como si de algo normal se tratará, el menor tomo su miembro y lentamente comenzó a sentarse en él, cerrando los ojos en el proceso mostrando una mueca de dolor. Por su parte, el aire le falto y sentía esa presión tan inusual en su miembro que le estaba enloqueciendo.

Al estar a mitad del camino, Menma respiro profundamente, para dejarse caer de un solo golpe, lanzo su cabeza hacia atrás mientras arqueaba la espalda. En su vida había sentido tanto placer y dolor al mismo tiempo. Se sentía demasiado estrecho, muy caliente y apretado.

Le costo trabajo respirar y las muñecas le estaban matando del dolor. ¿Pero que mierdas estaba sucediendo? Observo al ojiazul que tenía los ojos cerrados con unas lagrimas silenciosas bajándole por las mejillas, algo sonrojado y las cejas encorvadas por el dolor o quizá placer, difícil saberlo con exactitud.

.-De ahora en adelante-el ojiazul abrió sus ojos-Solo pensarás en mi, Uchiha

El moreno comenzó a moverse, subiendo y bajando sobre el duro miembro del azabache. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió su ser, sentía ese cosquilleo recorrer toda su espalda, ese vaivén lo estaba volviendo loco, continuo retorciéndose, ya no muy seguro si era por el placer o el deseo de irse en ese momento. De vez en vez cerraba los ojos mientras gemidos y jadeos reprimidos se escuchaban suavemente.

Mientras el otro le cabalgaba, no pudo evitar pensar que se veía sexy, con esa camisa grande que le hacía ver adorable, y como ponía una mano en su boca para no gritar de placer, mientras que la otra la apoyaba en su pecho para seguir con ese vaivén suave y sensual.

.-Naruto no se merece a alguien como tu-era increíble que pudiera hablar mientras hacía aquello-Eres igual que Sabaku no, una escoria que no debe existir, apenas le incite y se me montó como desquiciado-Menma sonrió algo cansado-Decir que amaba a Naruto mientras me la metía tan duro, vaya amor del bueno, ¿no crees?

¡Con un demonio! ¿Qué le pasaba a este sujeto? El aire le faltaba, la estreches en su miembro le mareaba y sensaciones encontradas le atacaban. Quizás lo estaba disfrutando, pero estaba seguro que no quería seguir ahí.

Ajeno a sus deseos, el ojiazul aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos, haciéndolos hasta cierto punto salvajes, cerró los ojos algo aturdido. Esto era diferente, aun cuando sabía que estaba cerca de terminar, no se sentía del todo satisfecho con esa situación. Solo faltaron unos movimientos mas para que el morocho se corriera, soltando un jadeo suave y sensual al tiempo que cerraba los ojos.

Unos espasmos chocando en su erección fue suficiente para que él también terminara, dejándole aturdido, mareado y un punzante dolor en sus muñecas. Agradeció en silencio que hubiera terminado.

Después de unos segundos en los que solo se escuchaban las respiraciones entrecortadas, finalmente Menma le quito el pañuelo de su boca, acto que relajo al azabache al sentirse en más libertad, estaba tan cansado y aturdido que solo quería dormir. Menma le sonrió para besarle con hambre, cosa que acepto no por gusto, sino por cansancio.

Era la primera vez en su vida que había tenido tanta agitación en todo su cuerpo.

.-Naruto es mío, Uchiha, no lo olvides

¿Pero que mierdas había pasado? Sus ojos pesaban tremendamente, nunca en su vida había sentido aquello, lo cual era una sensación bastante abrumadora, lentamente comenzó a dormirse, notando a lo lejos como los amarres eran retirados de sus muñecas. El rostro de Menma con una sonrisa despiadada fue lo último que vio, antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Notas de la autora:

Oh si, me quede pasmada al escribirlo, pero seamos realistas, Menma es un poco…. Extremista. A mi ver es un personaje que hace lo necesario para lograr sus objetivos. Y pues, ¿Qué les puedo decir? Pese a que esta algo tocado, (luego sabrán porque) amo a este personaje, tan sensible e inseguro.

Espero fervientemente que no me lancen de tomatazos por esto, y que me dejen algún review, que me hacen muy feliz. Gracias a todos por leer y seguir la historia. :3

**Jane Uchihatake:** ¡Hola! Gracias por el review, y me encanta la idea de que te intrigue, pronto saldrá la verdad del asunto de los gemelos, y esperemos que en ese entonces Sasuke no sea tan lento y reaccione mas :9 Gracias por leer y nos andamos leyendo.

**Goten Trunks5:** ¡Hi, hi! Efectivamente no hay incesto, como todo se ve a perspectiva de Sasuke, en todos los casos malinterpreta las situaciones, además Menma es extremadamente cariñoso con su hermano, y es celoso como el solo, pareciera que ve a Naruto como su dulce hermanita menor que consiente constantemente y desea protegerlo de todo, sin importarle mucho lo que piensen se él. Gracias por seguir leyendo y te mando un abrazo :3

**Kitu24**: Jajajajaja, tienes razón en una cosa, Deidara tendrá que soportar mas estupideces por culpa de la ineptitud de Itachi, me parece que no considera la idea de que ese rubio le quiera mas que como un amigo, la verdad Itachi es taaaaan lento que por eso Konan lo rechazo, hasta ella supo de los sentimientos de azabache antes que él. Y pues, si, se formara un trío un tanto extraño, pero trío al fin. Gracias por leer :3

**Ambu:** Menma es un pervertido total, y Sasuke es un confianzudo ingenuo, pero lo que tienen en común es el cariño tan grande que le tienen a Naruto, aunque el segundo tardará un poco en darse cuenta que le quiere. Menma es un personaje que desea proteger lo que mas quiere, y si eso implica 'robarle el novio' a su hermano, eso hará. Gracias por leer y espero que te siga gustando la historia :3


	10. De silencios y reclamos

**Destinos cruzados**

**10. De silencios y reclamos **

¿En serio valía la pena quejarse tanto? Era un hecho que estaba cansado, agotado y estresado, a tal punto que quejarse le daba mucha pereza. En realidad, lo único que le animaría era regresar a su antigua vida. A su aburrida y asexuada vida en su solitaria mansión.

Contraría a su personalidad educada, refinada y genial, bostezo por tercera vez mientras observaba la ventana sin ningún interés. La clase de Kakashi-sensei no solo le aburría, no entendía absolutamente nada, pareciera que su mente estaba trabajando a marcha forzada.

¿Cómo había terminado todo así? ¿En qué momento su vida tomo ese giro inesperado y se sentía desfallecer con solo respirar?

Dejando de lado las cosas malas que le habían sucedido después de su noche con Menma, donde una fiebre de campeonato le tiro en la cama por tres días, tuvo que utilizar unas muñequeras para esconder sus lastimadas muñecas y que ese morocho buscará cualquier oportunidad para hablarle, lo peor de todo era que Naruto no le dirigía la palabra, a veces notaba que lo miraba cuando pensaba que no se daba cuenta, pero evitaba estar solo con él, mirarlo de frente o cualquier cosa que significará intercambiar alguna palabra.

Muy a su pesar, el silencio de Naruto le había perturbado más de lo que le gustaría aceptar, dos meses y medio de silencio, sino fuera porque ese rubio idiota gritaba de vez en vez y se reía a carcajadas estaba seguro que olvidaría el timbre de su voz.

¿Acaso no era el mismo rubio el que le había dicho que era suyo? ¿No le había tocado de manera indecente y le había hecho sentir sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas? ¿Por qué de ser un hombre dulce y coqueto se había convertido en alguien distante y retraído?

Cerro fuertemente sus puños con ira. ¡Demonios! ¡Era injusto! ¡Él había sido violado por un psicópata loco! ¡Él era el que estaba furioso! ¡El que debería sufrir por el silencio era ese zorro bobalicón! ¡Joder! ¿Por qué una promesa sin sentido era lo que le hacía sufrir? ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué le pasaba esto?

.-Escuchen todos-Naruto miro a todo el salón-Se acerca el festival escolar, así que tenemos que preparar nuestra actividad como salón,-el blondo miro a su amigo que bostezaba cansado-Shika, por favor

.-Ah si-volvió a bostezar-Según la votación de la semana pasada, haremos un café bohemio, necesitamos que preparen el espectáculo que se dará a nuestros clientes durante el festival

.-La Directora espera mucho de nosotros, ya que somos los de tercer año-el blondo sonrió confiado-Les sugiero que consigan una pareja para realizar su presentación, ya que es requisito que todos participen

.-Al final del día, avísenme con quien participaran y que harán-Shikamaru alzo una libreta-Esto es con el fin de organizar los tiempos, si alguien quiere trabajar en solo, es necesario que me avisen

Todos cuchichearon animados, comenzando a buscar su compañero, ni cuenta se había dado cuando termino la clase de Kakashi-sensei y comenzaron con los anuncios escolares. En realidad estaba en la luna.

.-¡Que emoción!-Sakura se veía muy emocionada-Se acerca el festival de primavera, será muy divertido

Sin interés, vio al grupito de Naruto reunirse en el lugar del blondo, suspiro cansado, aun no estaba seguro como le hacía ese zorro dobe para evitar mirarle cuando concurrían con las mismas personas.

.-Esto es problemático-Shikamaru miro el techo aburrido-Con la temporada iniciada y los entrenamientos, acabaremos muertos

.-No te preocupes-ttebayo-el rubio sonrió muy alegre-Veremos cómo lo solucionamos

.-Lo dice el que nunca se casa-Kiba suspiro cansado-¿Cómo es que tienes tanta energía Naruto?

.-Si tuviera el tiempo, no solo sería el capitán del equipo de americano, también el de soccer

.-Ya quisieras

Rodo los ojos molesto. Odiaba escuchar a lo lejos al rubio sabiendo que no podría hablar directamente con él. ¿Por qué mierdas le ignoraba tan despiadadamente? Primero se metía en su vida, le movía su mundo y sin más salía de ella como si nada. ¡Mierda! Eso lo estaba matando.

.-¿Te parece trabajar conmigo, Sasuke-kun?-miro al pálido chico que le sonreía-Podríamos hacer un espectáculo de gemelos

.-Lárgate, copia barata

.-¿No te pareció?-Sai se vio decepcionado pero no quito su sonrisa-Si quieres puedes recitar uno de tus poemas mientras dibujo algo relacionado a lo que dices, será interesante

Arqueo la ceja molesto. Ese hombre era exasperante.

.-Dime Sakura-chan-Naruto volvía a hablar en voz muy alta-¿Te gustaría ser mi pareja? Estoy seguro que haremos un gran dueto-ttebayo

Se levantó de golpe molesto, mientras golpeaba la mesa estruendosamente. Todos en el salón le miraron sorprendidos, incluso el rubio, puso sus manos en los bolsillos y con una expresión que denotaba su molestia, salió lentamente del salón ante la atenta mirada de todos.

No sabía que le había molestado más. Saber que Naruto trabajaría con otra persona o que, muy en el fondo, había deseado que esa pregunta fuera para él y no para su compañera pelirrosa.

Sin quitar su cara de molestia camino por los pasillos alborotados debido al cambio de periodo, se dirigía a su santuario personal; la biblioteca. Estaba muy cabreado por lo que necesitaba relajarse. ¿Por qué le dijo cosas innecesarias si luego lo iba a botar de su vida? ¡Estúpido Naruto!

.-Vaya, Uchiha, parece que quisieras matar a alguien

Lo que le faltaba. Menma estaba incluido en el paquete. Ignoro el comentario y aceleró el paso, esperando que ese idiota entendiera la indirecta de que no le apetecía hablar.

.-Se acerca el festival escolar-el morocho prácticamente corría para alcanzarle-Nuestro salón hará la casa de terror, ¡vaya originalidad!, pero escuche que ustedes harían un café bohemio, eso es nuevo, ¡nadie lo ha hecho antes!

Como si le importara. Siguió caminando, bajando por las escaleras para llegar a la planta baja. ¿Por qué no se caía en las escaleras ese ojiazul y moría de una puta vez? No, eso era muy cruel, con que se rompiera la pierna se conformaba.

.-Es una pena que no estuviéramos juntos, me encantaría ser tu compañero de espectáculo

Suspiro exasperado. Su paciencia tenía límites y estaba llegando lentamente a ellos. Le faltaba poco para llegar a su destino, solo tenía que seguir ignorándolo hasta entrar al edificio, una vez adentro ese idiota no podría seguir hablando y si tenía suerte se iría pronto.

Justo unos pasos antes de llegar a la biblioteca, observo a un pelirrojo de ojos agua marina con cara de pocos amigos recargado en la entrada. Se detuvo al notar que ese pelirrojo se acercaba con una mano en el pantalón y la otra suelta. Ese chico se veía muy molesto, pero no sintió peligro, al parecer no era con él la situación.

.-Oh, pero si es Sabaku no-Menma se detuvo-¡Que sorpresa!

Y vaya que sorpresa, apenas dijo eso y el pelirrojo se lanzó directo a su rostro, dándole un certero puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda haciendo que el morocho perdiera el equilibro. Se sorprendió al ver la escena, pero no movió ni un musculo ni sus facciones cambiaron en lo absoluto.

.-¡Eres un cerdo, Uzumaki!-ese joven parecía fuera de si-¡Si serás cabrón! ¡Aprovecharte de Hinata-chan!

El morocho río bajito, se incorporó lentamente mientras se limpiaba el labio donde bajaba un hilo de sangre. Por su propia seguridad, dio unos pasos para atrás, por si ese chico volvía a atacar al ojiazul, no quería salir embarrado en eso.

.-¿Eso te dijo?-escupió un poco de sangre-Fue ella la que corrió a mis brazos

.-¿Qué le dijiste a Naruto? ¡Estoy seguro que tú fuiste el que maquilo todo!

.-¿Y qué se supone que le dije? Fue Naruto quien la rechazo, no yo

Al pelirrojo apretó los puños mientras temblaba de ira. Lo que era prudente en ese momento era irse de ahí discretamente, no sería notado, pero al parecer, la curiosidad fue el ganador contra la prudencia. Recordaba ese nombre, aunque no estaba seguro porque.

.-¡Pedazo de…..!-apretó los labios con rabia-Seguro le dijiste a Naruto que te gustaba Hinata-chan, así él la rechazaría y tu podrías aprovecharte de ella

.-Esa acusación es muy fea, Sabaku no-Menma sonrió con dulzura, lo cual era escalofriante-¿Me creerías capaz de esa atrocidad?

.-¡De eso y más!

.-¿Sigues enojado porque lo nuestro no funciono?-hizo una mueca de burla-Vamos, sabías que lo nuestro era puro sexual

.-¡Me engañaste, bastardo! ¡Me mentiste tan burdamente!

.-Pues tú lo disfrutaste más que yo, si lo extrañas tanto, podremos repetir, _granadita_

.-¡Eres un hijo de….!

.-Cuida tus palabras, Sabaku no-el chico sonó demasiado frío al igual que su mirada despiadada-Es mi madre a la que piensas referirte

De acuerdo, quizás si emprendía un sutil desliz para retirarse sería conveniente, realmente era una persona tranquila y la violencia no venía con él.

.-No sé de qué te quejas,-el morocho se encogió los hombros-Ahora que Hinata-chan esta vulnerable, podrías hacer que se fije en ti, ni yo ni Naruto nos interpondremos esta vez

El pelirrojo tomo por la camisa al morocho, que le sonreía con descaro, alzo el puño esperando dar el golpe mientras sus miradas eran bastante tensas.

.-¿Estas loco, Gaara?-una chica rubia apareció en la escena, una atractiva mujer con un peinado peculiar-¡Suelta a Menma!-el chico no parecía ceder-¡He dicho que pares! ¡No se te olvide que es nuestro primo!

¿Primo? ¿Eran familia?

.-¡Gaara!-la chica volvió a gritar irritada

Con dificultad, el pelirrojo obedeció a la chica, soltándole tan de pronto que hizo que Menma diera unos pasos hacia atrás. Ante la mirada atenta de la joven rubia, el susodicho Gaara metió sus manos a los bolsillos y camino lentamente hacía ella.

.-Uzumaki-se detuvo a un lado del morocho-Puedes ser un cabronazo de mierda, y alejar a todo el mundo de tu hermano, pero tarde o temprano, Naruto se volverá a enamorar y eso no lo puedes evitar

Pese a todo pronóstico, Menma borro su sonrisa socarrona para pasar a una mirada molesta. Se miraron intensamente, unos segundos donde el ambiente se hizo tenso, pasado esos segundos, el pelirrojo siguió su camino dejándole solo con su coraje.

.-Hacer amigos es lo tuyo

El morocho le miro con odio, le sostuvo la mirada unos momentos para después darse la vuelta y seguir su camino rumbo a la biblioteca. Sabía que ese niño no le seguiría por el momento, estaba tan enojado que seguro iría a llorarle a su hermano. Con que Sabaku no Gaara era su primo. Eso era muy raro.

Apenas entro a la biblioteca, fue al lugar mas tranquilo y escondido para sentarse, entrelazo sus manos para apoyar su rostro en ellas, y busco la calma que tanto ansiaba, porque aun cuando presencio algo interesante, no podía dejar de pensar en Naruto, su comportamiento tan raro y sus antiguas palabras declarando que él era propiedad del blondo. En otro tiempo, ese imbécil estaría a su lado parloteando como el estúpido que era preguntándole porque estaba amargado y molesto. Claro, en otro tiempo.

A lo lejos escucho el timbre indicando el final de otro periodo. Era ridículo que estuviera encerrado en aquel lugar, pero estaba seguro que si escuchaba al rubio gritar que sería compañero de Sakura le daría una paliza que lo dejaría en el hospital. ¡No! Tenía que guardar su temple, controlar sus emociones, despejar su mente y encontrar la paz. ¿Qué mierdas sucedió con su vida?

Maldito el día en que llego a ese horrible lugar.

Tomando todo el valor posible, se encamino a su salón, no podía faltar de esa manera, no venía en su personalidad, no era bien visto que se dejara llevar por sus sentimientos, si es que tenía, y olvidar sus obligaciones, era un Uchiha y tenía dignidad y orgullo.

Abrió la puerta para salirse, cuando se encontró frente a frente con su dolor de cabeza permanente. Al parecer, Naruto tenía pensado entrar a la biblioteca y se encontraron a medio camino. Solo fueron unos segundos en los que se miraron algo sorprendidos, poco después, el blondo bajo la mirada y dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar lentamente de vuelta sobre sus pasos.

¿Qué carajo había pasado? ¿En serio no le iba a hablar nunca? ¿Todo por una promesa sin sentido? ¡Joder! ¡Que eso no se quedaba así! Tomo la muñeca del rubio impidiéndole seguir.

.-¡¿Se puede saber que te hice para que me ignores?!-el rubio ni siquiera se volteo-¡Dobe! ¡Si tienes un jodido problema conmigo, dímelo de frente, usurantokachi!

Ninguna respuesta, ninguna reacción, la ira le invadió por completo, de un rápido movimiento lo acorralo en una pared, mirándole con odio mal reprimido, apretó con más fuerza la muñeca del zorro, este bastardo ni siquiera le estaba mirando.

.-¿Quién te crees que eres, usurantokachi?-seguía sin verle-¿Qué crees que eres, imbécil? Meterte en la vida de las personas y hacer lo que te place, ¡eso me hace enojar! ¡Regrésame mi vida! ¡Si vas a hacerte el tonto, te exijo que me regreses mi vida!

Naruto le miro extrañado, hasta parecía confundido, esa estúpida mueca le enfermaba más, acerco su rostro al de Naruto.

.-¡Eres un dobe! ¡No puedes andar moviendo cosas en la vida de las personas y dejarlas así como así!-inconscientemente comenzó a temblar del puro coraje-¡Mi vida era tranquila, si quieres aburrida pero era mi vida! ¡Todo lo tenía bajo control! ¡Sabía que quería y lo que tenía que hacer! ¡Pero llegaste tú! Me dices que soy tuyo, me haces cosas que nunca había hecho, me confundes logrando que no pueda pensar en otra cosa que no seas tú y ¡simplemente me sacas de tu vida después de hacer la mía un lio!-cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar que unas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos, nunca había estado tan enojado

.-¿Q….. qué dices?-miro al ojiazul que se veía muy impactado-No entiendo

.-Te estoy diciendo, ¡que arruinaste mi vida! Te metiste en mi mente, tú y tu estúpida personalidad, ahora solo pienso que quiero besarte y estar en tus brazos, ¿Sabes lo humillante que es eso? ¡Es tu culpa! ¡Así que hazte responsable por el desastre que has hecho conmigo, imbécil!

Se miraron unos segundos, fija e intensamente. Sin aviso, el blondo le propino un beso dulce y apasionado, a diferencia de otras veces le correspondió de inmediato, pasando sus brazos por el cuello del blondo mientras este le pagaba a su cuerpo con desespero.

Los besos se hicieron cada vez mas lujuriosos, sus lenguas entraron en un juego bastante placentero y sus respiraciones se hicieron rápidas y entrecortadas. Podía sentir las manos del áureo pasar por su espalda, una sensación cosquilleante paso por su espina dorsal dejándole mareado. Al separarse, se miraron nuevamente, se veían agitados y algo sonrojados, el blondo le sonrió complacido.

.-Tienes razón, me haré responsable

Se dejó llevar por las manos de ese zorro, entrando nuevamente a la biblioteca, siendo empujado gentilmente a unos estantes bastante alejados y algo oscuros, pero lo suficiente para verse, los besos se volvieron a presentar, sus manos no se quedaron quietas, pasando por todo su cuerpo como explorando, no había que pensar lo que sucedía, simplemente se dejaban llevar, no falto mucho para que se ayudaran a quitarse lentamente el uniforme puesto que la chaqueta y la camisa estorbaban para sentir la piel del otro, pronto se vio recostado con Naruto encima suyo besándole el cuello con mucha pasión, dándole mordiscos suaves que le hacían arquear la espalda.

Abrió un poco sus piernas para que el otro se acomodara entre ellas, el blondo fue bajando, mordiendo su pecho y acariciando todo a su paso. Sin evitarlo dejo escapar algunos gemidos y suspiros de placer, cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por las sensaciones tan placenteras. En ese momento el mundo dejo de existir y solo podía sentir las caricias del rubio.

Tembló un poco al sentir una mano en su entrepierna, haciéndose espacio entre el pantalón y ropa interior para tocarle indecentemente su erección ya despierta. Un suspiro salió involuntariamente de su boca, ¡Joder! Como había extrañado esas manos y esa boca tocando su piel. Con cuidado atrajo al rubio a su altura, para besarle con cariño, ya no importaba su orgullo, por ahora estaba bien dejarse llevar.

Como respuesta a las insistentes caricias a su persona, también se atrevió a colar una de sus manos en los pantalones del rubio, comenzado a masturbarle suavemente para que ese idiota sintiera lo mismo que él.

.-Joder, sí que esto se te da, teme

¿Cómo podía hablar en un momento como ese? Volvió a besarle, metiendo su lengua con descaro para evitar que volviera hablar. Irónico, primero se moría porque le dijera alguna palabra y ahora no deseaba escuchar nada. Conforme aumentaba la pasión del beso, ambos empezaron a mover mas rápido sus manos, subiendo y bajando simultáneamente con el afán de llegar al orgasmo.

Los jadeos se hicieron cada vez más audibles, el sudor comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo y ambos empezaron a mover su pelvis conforme a los movimientos de la mano que le tocaban. Eso era la gloría, Naruto apoyo su cabeza en su cuello, de vez en vez le daba una que otra mordida pero podía escuchar claramente sus gemidos ahogados. Aumento la velocidad de su mano al sentir que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, si bien no podía prolongar mas esto, deseaba terminar junto con el rubio.

Una mordida fugaz en un punto suave y delicado en su cuello fue suficiente para que terminara, dejándose llevar por la sensación del orgasmo recorriéndole la espina dorsal, un pequeño gemido escapo de sus labios al tiempo que apretó un poco mas el miembro en su mano, lo cual fue suficiente para que el blondo también llegara a su orgasmo le mordió el hombro para evitar soltar un grito no muy discreto que osaba salir de su boca.

Se quedaron en esa posición, respirando entrecortadamente, podía sentir el corazón de Naruto latir sin control mientras escuchaba su propio corazón en sus oídos. Cerro los ojos complacido, sentir ese líquido caliente en su abdomen le hacía sentir reconfortado. ¿Eso era raro? Bueno, no era que su vida fuera muy normal después de todo.

Lentamente, Naruto se incorporo, dejándole apreciar su rostro sonrojado, los labios rosados, su cara resplandeciente por las gotas de sudor y un brillo en sus ojos que lo hacían ver sexy. Otro beso se hizo presente, pero esta vez fue diferente, suave y dulce, el blondo mordía suavemente sus labios, con cierta ternura, una caricia en su mejilla le hizo sentir especial, una sensación abrasadora que le calentaba el pecho.

.-¿Ves?-el blondo beso la punta de su nariz-De ahora en adelante, me haré responsable de esto

Otro beso dulce en la frente, ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué de pronto tenía tantas ganas de llorar? Mientras compartían otro beso dulce, escucharon a lo lejos la campana indicando el final del periodo. Lentamente, se acomodando su ropa, se sonrojo al sentir la mirada azulada fija en su persona, pero él no era capaz de alzar la vista , se sentía demasiado avergonzado al ser consciente de lo que había pasado. Había perdido la compostura.

.-Sasuke-se paralizo al escucharle, pero no le miro-¿Quieres ser mi pareja en el festival?

Le miro seriamente mientras arqueaba su ceja. ¿Pareja en el festival?

.-Al final del festival de primavera, se hace un baile especial, se pone una gran fogata y todos bailan con su pareja con un listón, sería genial si fuéramos juntos-sonrió como un idiota

Un cálido sentimiento creció en su pecho. ¿Eso no era extremadamente cursi?

.-Estoy seguro que te verías muy bien con falda, ya sabes, con el uniforme de las chicas

Una vena salto en su frente del coraje. Al demonio ese sentimiento estúpido de hace rato.

.-¡Eres un usurantokachi!-le lanzo el primer libro que encontró dejándole noqueado en el suelo.

¡Como si fuera a utilizar algo tan ridículo! Paso de largo, procurando pisarle al pasar, un aullido de dolor por parte del idiota le hizo sentir mejor. Se detuvo unos pasos adelante, escucho como se quejaba el otro mientras se incorporaba. ¡En serio era un dobe! Pero, aun así, sentía una paz en su pecho que hacía tiempo no experimentaba.

.-Que sea azul

.-¿Qué?

.-El listón debe ser azul,-puso sus manos en sus bolsillos-Ni loco pasaré la vergüenza de mi vida con un listón de color naranja

Aun que le daba la espalda, podía jurar ver que el otro sonrió como un idiota mostrando toda su dentadura. Espero a escuchar los pasos del otro cerca para retomar su camino silencioso, mientras escuchaba a lo lejos el parloteo sin sentido de ese zorro idiota. Una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios sin que pudiera reprimirla.

¿Qué era ese sentimiento?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Notas de la autora:

¡Oh! ¡Me han hecho muy feliz! Pensé que nadie me dejaría ningún comentario, pero me hicieron muy feliz =D Esta aceptación ha sido muy buena, de verdad, muchas gracias.

¿Qué les pareció? Gaara no fue el causante de la distorsión de Menma ni le rompió el corazón a Naruto, ya luego sabran quien fue, y lo de Hinata, ya sabrán porque esta tan furioso Gaara, aunque ya se lo han de imaginar.

Ahora que lo veo, esta historia no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, ahora que Sasuke ha aprendido mucho sobre sus sentimientos, aunque no sea muy consciente de ellos. En fin, por ser un poco mas largo la historia, les contesto en PM a tod s

Cualquier comentario será bien recibido. Gracias a todo por leer y sobre todo a los que me dejan comentario. ¡Nos andamos leyendo!


End file.
